


屬於他們的情人節(跩哈)

by abc761012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 跩哥和哈利的同居生活，一起度過一年之中的十二個情人節，看看他們會用什麼樣的方式一起度過。





	1. 01.日記情人節(Diary Day)：1月14日(R-17)

在這一天，情侶們會互贈足夠紀錄一整年戀愛情事的日記本，以此象徵兩人將攜手走過未來一年，並留下更多美好回憶。

跩哥知道哈利有寫日記的習慣，這是什麼時候有的習慣他不清楚，只知道自己打從認識他起，哈利就有寫日記的習慣，以前看見哈利有寫日記的情形，自己也乖乖的 寫日記，但是只有持續一小段時間而已。

後來不知道什麼原因跩哥不再寫日記，看見哈利持續下去的動力不知道要說什麼，似乎對他的毅力很佩服，看見這樣的情形跩哥也開始重新寫日記，記錄他們之間的一舉一動，甚至感情的進度到哪裡都記載下來。

直到跩哥知道日記情人節蹭送對方可以記錄一年的日記本，可以記錄他們兩人之間美好的一切，想到這裡跩哥當然很興奮，很願意送一本日記本給哈利，讓他記錄他們兩人美好的一切，而自己也願意這樣做。

「日記情人節，是送給對方一本日記本，紀錄一年當中的一切。」跩哥有些不好意思的把日記本拿給哈利。

「謝謝，我也準備一本日記本給你，你可以慢慢寫。」哈利很高興可以收到跩哥送給自己的日記本。

「我會好好寫下我們兩人的回憶。」跩哥一定會好好的記錄下來。

「我也是。」哈利本身有寫日記的習慣，自然會記錄下來他們相處的情形。

跩哥牽起哈利的手然後親吻他，哈利被這樣突如其來的吻給嚇到，不過很快的開始回應跩哥的吻，告訴他說自己有多麼的喜歡他，濃烈的吻讓他們兩人有些停不下來。

即使哈利想要推開跩哥也沒辦法，他們兩人把東西放在一邊，跩哥直接把人壓倒在床上，太多開心的跩哥總是會做出這樣的事情來，哈利往往拿他沒有辦法，或許在他的內心當中也是這樣期望的。

「別跟我說你現在就想要吃消夜。」哈利看見跩哥壓在自己的身上後有些無奈。

「嗯...的確有點想吃，不行嗎？」跩哥動用楚楚可憐的攻勢來博取哈利的同情。

「我沒有說不行，只是...」哈利害羞的不知道要怎麼說。

「乖乖的享受就好。」跩哥舔著哈利的耳朵，他知道這裡是他敏感的地方。

跩哥故意親吻哈利敏感的地方，早已經摸索過很多次，讓他知道對方的敏感點在哪裡，同時也有意無意的觸碰他最脆弱的地方，哈利只能臉紅喘氣的看著他，什麼事情也不能做。

最多、最多用本能回應跩哥的一切，下意識的摸著跩哥的胸膛，兩人的下身隔著衣服在那邊摩擦著，被自己挑逗起來的哈利是那樣的可愛，跩哥才不會說出這件事，只會記錄在自己的日記本當中。

兩人衣衫不整，外衣都不知道丟到哪裡去，下半身的褲子也被脫到一半，跩哥從上面親吻到下面，然後到了哈利的下身的時候，把他最脆弱的地方含入自己的嘴裡，然後開始用嘴挑逗。

「跩哥，很奇怪。」哈利不知道要怎樣反應。

「沒關係，就射出來。」跩哥抬起頭來告訴哈利後又繼續。

「唔...」哈利忍不住射精在跩哥的嘴裡。

「你的味道真好吃。」跩哥說完這句話後低頭親吻哈利。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話後馬上臉紅，看見這樣的情形跩哥很滿意，當然自己的慾望還沒舒緩，渴望進入哈利的體內，不過跩哥知道前戲一定要好好的做滿，潤滑劑一定要塗抹好，這樣才可以進入他的體內。

當然哈利也很希望跩哥可以早點進入自己的體內，不過跩哥總是會把前戲給做完，很有耐心的做完這些事情，才會拿起潤滑劑開始塗了起來，潤滑劑上有催情的作用。

這可是跩哥精心調配潤滑劑，除了原本的功用之外，當然會放一些催情的藥材，會讓哈利進入情慾的世界當中，他很喜歡看哈利在床上求自己的樣子，要哭不哭哀求自己的樣子只有自己可以看見，除了自己以外他不會讓其他人看見。

「跩哥，我想要，給我！」哈利在跩哥把潤滑劑塗上自己的穴口後開始有了一些反應。

「不急，你想要的我會給你。」跩哥親吻哈利讓他分心。

「唔…你每次都這樣說…」哈利這時候會想盡辦法跟愛人撒嬌。

「等藥效發揮差不多我就會給你了，耐心點，我的寶貝！」跩哥用手指挖了一些潤滑劑送入哈利的小穴當中。

直到藥效發揮的差不多，哈利開始扭著自己的身體渴求自己給他想要的東西，這時候跩哥會摸著自己的肉棒然後慢慢的進入哈利的體內，這時候哈利雖然會覺得痛但是卻很有滿足的感覺。

這時候哈利會把手環繞在跩哥的脖子上，然後雙腳夾著他的腰部，或是哈利的手抓著床單，跩哥抬起他的腳努力的抽動，不管是哪個動作都會讓跩哥和哈利達到快感。

如果哈利覺得自己只有後面得到滿足前面沒有的話，會抽出自己的手摸著自己的稚嫩，當跩哥難見這樣的情形一定會想盡辦法滿足哈利，這時候他會把哈利翻轉過來，一邊抽動自己的肉棒一邊摸著哈利的稚嫩，給予他雙重的享受。

「啊...跩哥...快...還要！還要！我還不夠！」哈利扭著自己的腰希望對方可以繼續。

「換個姿勢吧！親愛的，相信你一定會覺得更舒服。」跩哥讓他們兩人一屁股坐在床上繼續做愛。

「啊！哈！跩哥，好舒服！再多給我一點！我還要！我還要！」哈利喜歡這樣雙重的刺激感。

「看你這樣享受的！黃金男孩果然很淫蕩。」跩哥在哈利的耳邊說，然後舔著他的耳朵。

聽見跩哥這樣說話哈利有些不太高興，他不喜歡人家稱呼他為救世主或是黃金男孩這類的話，雖然自己和跩哥一樣是讀史萊哲林學院，只是自己的個性比較像葛來分多，所以不太喜歡被人家這樣稱呼。

至於為什麼沒有分去和養母、父母親同樣一個學院，是因為自己會說爬說嘴的關係，又或是自己的個性當中也有某些部份是很像史萊哲林的部分，不過自己讀哪個學院都不會影響自己和家人的感情，和跩哥的感情也不會影響。

只是聽見跩哥這樣說讓哈利感到很不舒服，現下要是推開跩哥自己肯定不會感到很滿足，只好忍著自己的情緒直到兩人發洩完畢之後再來解決，誰叫跩哥在某些方面老是會說那些自己不喜歡聽的話。

「啊...高潮了！」哈利把精液射在跩哥的手上，後穴也開始收縮起來，讓跩哥忍不住射在自己的體內。

「我也是！」跩哥當然會內射，把精液射入哈利的體內。

跩哥把手上的精液舔乾淨，哈利看見這樣的情形馬上臉紅，不過對於剛剛對方說的話有些不太高興，當自己起身準備離開對方的身上的時候，精液就這樣往下流，讓哈利不知道要說什麼。

他們兩人並沒有刻意在避孕，主要的原因是希望可以早點生下屬於他們的子嗣，只是每次做愛的時候對方總是會說出自己不想要聽的話，讓哈利覺得很不舒服，但因為自己很愛跩哥，總是包容他。

哈利不高興的把對方壓在床上，然後自己跨坐在他的身上，跩哥看見這樣的情形沒有說話，看樣子自家愛人的脾氣不小心被自己挑起來了，不過生氣的哈利也是那樣的可愛。

「生什麼氣？」跩哥摸著哈利的腰讓對方不知道要說什麼。

「我討厭人家叫我黃金男孩或是救世主，你明明知道的。」哈利悶悶的看著跩哥。

「那是屬於我的稱呼，我愛怎麼稱呼就怎麼稱呼。」跩哥就是故意要這樣說。

「你！這個大混蛋！臭跩哥！」有些小孩子性子的哈利真的不知道要說什麼。

跩哥看見這樣的情形抬頭親吻哈利，把他的頭壓下來讓自己可以親吻他，這樣小小的親吻讓哈利的氣已經消了大半，跩哥當然知道要怎樣討好自己最愛的人，尤其自家愛人有時候會耍小孩子脾氣的時候更是知道怎樣安撫。

安撫過後哈利有些疲累，躺在床上馬上就睡著了，跩哥看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，親吻他的臉頰後拿起他平常寫的日記本來看，他們兩人的日記根本不介意讓對方看。

看見哈利最近的情形跩哥有些心疼，當然以他們兩人的家庭環境根本不需要出門工作，可是他們兩人一點也不想要靠著祖產過日子，跩哥接手家裡的生意成為生意人，哈利本來要選擇成為職業選手，後來打消念頭成為魔法部的一員。

當然跩哥也有兼任聖蒙果疾病與傷害醫院的醫療師，主要是因為哈利成為正氣師的關係，畢竟他一點也不想要看見哈利受傷的樣子，這份工作只要哈利受傷自己第一時間一定會知道，可以及早醫治他。

「喂！你把我的日記拿來當睡前讀物？」哈利一個翻身看見跩哥正在看自己日記。

「想看看你最近做了什麼好事？有沒有刻意隱瞞我。」跩哥低下頭來親吻自己最愛的人。

「哪會隱瞞你啊！」哈利乖乖的回應跩哥的吻。

「我相信你不會這樣做。」跩哥看見這樣的情形露出滿意的微笑。

「反正又隱瞞不了。」哈利不相信自己可以隱瞞得了跩哥。

「你知道就好！」跩哥捏捏哈利的臉頰。

哈利聽見跩哥的話白了他一眼，自己從小到大哪有什麼事情可以瞞著眼前這傢伙，除非是自己想要刻意隱瞞的事情，否則自己做什麼事情跩哥很清楚，剛剛的話根本就是他自己想要看自己日記的藉口。

他知道跩哥也有寫日記的習慣，只是自己不會刻意去看他的日記，除非自己認為他有事情隱瞞自己才會翻閱跩哥的日記，不過這種事情少之又少，畢竟跩哥不會隱瞞自己任何事情。

其實他們兩人也知道，日記本記錄他們兩人一年當中的活動，同時也是記錄他們之間的回憶，相信未來不管發生什麼事情他們的日記本都會記錄下來，而他們也會用心的過著未來的每一天。


	2. 02.華崙亭情人節(Valentine's Day)：2月14日

西元3世紀時，羅馬皇帝為避免已婚男子不願離家當兵，發布了一道禁止結婚的法令，但華崙亭主教依舊違背皇帝旨 意，秘密為青年人舉行婚禮。他因此遭到監禁，並於西元273年2月14日死在獄中。後人為了紀念他，將他殉難這天訂為「華侖亭日」，後來便成為世人耳熟能 詳的情人節。

在西洋傳統裡年輕人是華崙亭日的主角，他們在這個節日裡鄭重其事地為戀人選擇禮物、鮮花，以表達自己的愛慕之情。痴情的少女則會按古老傳說，在華崙亭日前 一晚把月桂樹葉放在枕頭上，盼望自己在夢中同自己的心上人相會。

在美國，華崙亭日不僅是年輕人的節日，親人朋友間也可以互送小禮物，以表達感情、增進友誼。許多商家都特別出售裝飾成心形的巧克力糖、系著緞帶的紅玫瑰，以及鬱金香花束等禮品，而各式各樣的情人卡片更令人眼花撩亂。

對許多亞洲女子而言這一天顯得格外重要，因為儘管文化上較為傳統保守，社會價值觀一般已普遍接受女孩子在這天主動向心儀的對象示好。

隨著華崙亭情人節的到來，也是人們口中所說的巧克力情人節，跩哥早在這前夕千拜託萬拜託自家愛人哈利可以做巧克力給自己吃，對此哈利感到很傷腦筋，卻還是去超市買材料回家做。

畢竟他們現在住的地方不是波特莊園或是馬份莊園，而是麻瓜世界的公寓，有些東西還要弄外購買，讓哈利感到很傷腦筋，雖然可以請家庭小精靈回莊園拿，但總是有那麼一些不好意思就是，因為這時候養母會做巧克力給大家吃。

「哈利，情人節要到了，你會弄巧克力吧？」跩哥有些不確定的問自己最愛的人。

「你想吃我就弄，到時候可別嫌。」哈利看見對方這樣懇求自己，也不好拒絕。

「只要是你弄的我都不會嫌。」跩哥露出燦爛的笑容。

「嗯。」哈利開始在腦袋當中構思要弄什麼口味的巧克力給跩哥吃。

跩哥當然也會準備一些小禮物給自己最愛的人，哈利是個男孩子對於花之類的東西不是有太大的興趣，而自己要準備一些實用的小禮物給他，或是買一些飾品給他讓他放在身上，告訴大家說哈利是自己的人，變相的宣示主權。

哈利除了弄巧克力給跩哥吃以外，當然也會送一些小東西給他，儘管他認為跩哥不缺什麼東西也是一樣，自己也會想要用一些東西送給他變相的宣示主權給大家知道。

況且哈利認為不管買什麼飾品放在自家愛人身上都很適合，跩哥身上的貴族氣息不是那樣容易模仿的，波特家的人就不太像是貴族世家的人，畢竟波特家的人個性比較外放，這就是為什麼自家父親和教父會那樣合拍。

「真傷腦筋啊！想要做酒心巧克力，可是方法有些忘記了。」哈利在廚房裡抓抓頭感到很傷腦筋。

「哈利小主人，需要飄飄幫忙嗎？」家庭小精靈看見這樣的情形馬上出現在哈利的面前。

「飄飄，妳還記得媽媽怎麼做酒心巧克力的方法嗎？」哈利看見家庭小精靈覺得自己得救了。

「我不太清楚，飄飄可以幫您跟夫人要。」飄飄一臉歉疚的看著哈利。

「好，那就麻煩妳了。」哈利笑笑的告訴飄飄。

飄飄馬上回去波特莊園跟雪兒拿食譜，在這之間哈利乖乖的打開郵購手冊，看看可以買什麼東西給跩哥，看是要自己親自去買還是說請家庭小精靈去，又或是乾脆郵購回家。

當然哈利比較偏向自己出門去麻瓜世界當中挖寶，雖然魔法世界當中的東西看起來不錯，可是沒有讓哈利覺得可以配上跩哥的飾品，自然會想要考慮親自出門挖寶，但在此之前他會先把巧克力給做好。

拿到食譜之後哈利馬上開始趕工，好在自己已經把所有的材料都買好了，只要照著食譜上的內容做好就可以，根本不需要太過擔心，而且自己還會有時間可以出門幫跩哥挑選禮物。

「用好了！這樣我就可以去幫跩哥那傢伙挑禮物了。」哈利看見自己把東西用好的樣子鬆了一口氣。

「小主人，這裡交給飄飄來處理，您去挑選馬份少爺的禮物吧！」飄飄很貼心地說出這句話。

「謝謝妳，飄飄。」哈利很高興家裡有這樣貼心的家庭小精靈。

哈利把巧克力丟入冰箱當中之後馬上換上外出服出門，飄飄一定會盡責的把廚房打理乾淨，出門那一刻哈利突然很想念養大自己的養父母，不知道為什麼他就是覺得今天應該要回去看看賽佛勒斯和雪兒。

看了一下時間之後哈利決定快速買完東西回去波特莊園看看他們，不知道為什麼自己嘴饞想要吃雪兒親手做的巧克力，他相信賽佛勒斯應該不會介意自己回家看看他們。

買好東西之後哈利利用消影術回到波特莊園，正在客廳聊天的兩人看見哈利回來有些訝異，賽佛勒斯和雪兒的感情很好，但是他們終其一生只有艾莉這個女兒，在一起之後並沒有再生下任何的孩子，他們之前的婚姻有各自生下一個孩子。

「寶貝，怎麼突然回來了？」看見哈利回來雪兒很訝異。

「突然很想要吃媽媽親手做的巧克力。」哈利開心的和自家養母撒嬌。

「剛剛不是讓飄飄拿食譜過去，怎麼還會想吃呢？」雪兒當然知道哈利親手做的巧克力是要給誰吃的。

「出門幫跩哥買禮物的時候，有種衝動很想要回來看妳和爹地。」哈利不諱言的說出這句話。

「要是詹姆聽見你親手做巧克力給跩哥吃，肯定又要在那邊鬧脾氣了。」賽佛勒斯聽見他們母子的對話後說著。

「知道了就知道了，反正爸鬧脾氣也不是一天兩天的事情。」哈利怎麼會不知道詹姆的個性。

趁著空檔時間回家和養父母相處之後，拿到自己想要吃的巧克力，哈利開心的和他們道別，看見哈利那孩子氣的個性賽佛勒斯不禁搖搖頭，果然是詹姆的孩子，個性根本沒有差多少，不過這也是他們最疼愛的孩子。

哈利回到家後看見跩哥還沒有回家，開始動手包裝要給他的巧克力，今天他們兩人可是刻意輪休，只是一早跩哥跟自己要求說要吃巧克力後就不見人影，哈利也不清楚他到底是去了哪裡。

當然哈利也把要送給跩哥的禮物給包好，他可是花了很大的心思在挖寶，還好很快的找到適合跩哥的飾品，要不然的話他肯定會傷腦筋，只要想到可以送給自己最愛的人，哈利不禁微笑。

「小主人，馬份少爺回來了。」飄飄提醒自家主人不要繼續分心。

「謝謝妳，飄飄。」哈利神遊回來馬上跟家庭小精靈道謝。

「我回來了。」跩哥聽見他們的對話微笑。

「你回來啦！」哈利看見跩哥回來很開心。

「我有什麼驚喜嗎？」跩哥看見哈利開心的樣子微笑。

「你等下就知道了。」哈利才不會那麼早告訴跩哥。

「我期待！」跩哥會很期待哈利給自己的禮物。

跩哥看著自己手上的禮物，他知道這個禮物一定要送給哈利，自己可是花了一些時間回家找到這個飾品，打算用它拿來送給哈利，自家父母親對於自己拿這個禮物送給哈利沒有太大的意見。

馬份莊園當中什麼都不多，就是屬於珠寶、寶物等等特多，自己想要送給哈利一些特別的東西，只要回家去倉庫當中好好的找就可以發現，而不管哈利送給自己什麼東西，跩哥都會好好的保管好。

而且跩哥有種預感哈利送給自己的東西肯定是他自己去挖寶，那個禮物肯定包含哈利的心意，那個心意自己會珍惜好，絕對不會讓哈利感到很難過，既然決定走在一起過日子，跩哥一定會好好的愛著哈利。

「吃晚餐了！」哈利把餐點準備好。

「你準備的真豐盛！」跩哥看見餐桌上的菜餚有些嚇到。

「今天是特別的日子嘛！」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

「這樣啊！」跩哥很高興可以和哈利一起度過情人節。

吃過晚餐之後他們兩人收拾一下，哈利把冰箱當中的巧克力拿出來給跩哥，當然他有先包裝好，雖然天氣很冷，但是哈利怕屋子裡溫度讓巧克力變質，因此包裝好之後還是放在冰箱當中。

他們兩人住在麻瓜世界的公寓當中，可是屋子裡還是會用魔法，過著一種半麻瓜半巫師的生活，跩哥和哈利很享受這樣的生活，似乎不會在意那麼多，哈利早已經習慣這樣的生活，他沒想到跩哥會因為自己的關係而適應下來。

跩哥看見哈利送給自己的巧克力，開心的打開來吃，哈利慶幸自己沒有把雪兒給自己的巧克力誤拿給跩哥，當跩哥吃下酒心巧克力的時候，哈利有些緊張，不知道對方會有什麼評價。

「挺好吃的！」跩哥很開心可以吃到哈利親手做的巧克力。

「好吃就好，我很久沒做的說。」哈利有些不好意思的看著跩哥。

「相信我，你的手藝很好。」跩哥把自己準備好的禮物送給哈利。

「嗯！」哈利開心的收下禮物，然後把自己準備好的禮物拿給他。

他們兩人互相打開對方送給自己的禮物，看見禮物他們很開心，下次貴族之間的聚會他們可以用對方送給自己的飾品宣示主權，讓大家知道他們兩人已經在一起，不要亂打他們的主意。

跩哥很清楚哈利的身分很受到貴族女性的歡迎，看見這樣的情形不免有些吃醋的情形，而哈利也很清楚跩哥跟自己一樣很受到女性的歡迎，他的翩翩風度、貴族氣息真的很吸引人。

因此他們兩人會用自己的方式來告訴大家，他是屬於我的人，想要跟我搶，看看你有沒有這個本事，哈利吃醋起來也是醋勁很大，跩哥當然很清楚，因為他也是這樣的人。

跩哥把哈利抱在自己的懷裡，然後引領著他跳舞，跳舞這個選項讓哈利感到很頭痛，不過有跩哥帶領哈利一點也不太擔心，而且他很喜歡和跩哥一起跳舞，哈利相信自己只要和眼前這個人一起度過一輩子的時間，那是多麼幸福的一件事情，他相信對方也是這樣覺得。


	3. 03.白色情人節(White Day)：3月14日

西方並沒有所謂「白色情人節」的傳統，在東方，2月14日女孩送男孩禮物表達情意之後，如果對方也有同樣的好感或情意，就會在3月14日回送女孩一份情人禮物，表示彼此心心相印；如果男孩對女孩沒感覺，只要刻意忽略這個日子，便算是委婉的拒絕。

現在情人節由誰主動送禮已經不重要了，只要有一方在2月14日收到異性送的禮物表達愛意，他或她在3月14日「白色情人節」這一天就會選擇是否有所回應； 而對已經在一起的愛侶來說，這一天則是回贈對方情人節禮物的日子。

跩哥和哈利正在看書，他們兩人在雜誌上看見白色情人節這個選項，他們才知道有這個情人節，因為在英國是沒有這個白色情人節的節日，當他們知道後表示要送給對方一個小禮物。

「東方的白色情人節是商人炒作出來的啊！害我以為是真的。」哈利看完書本之後感嘆。

「就算是商人炒作出來的節日，但我們也是可以好好慶祝。」跩哥不覺得這有什麼。

「你想怎麼慶祝，我可不記得你今天輪休。」哈利忙完正氣師的事情後回家休息一趟。

「我記得你也有事情要處理，下班後一起出去吃飯慶祝好了。」跩哥知道哈利下午還有很多事情要忙。

「好，你來接我還是？」哈利聽見跩哥的建議覺得很不錯。

「誰先忙完就先去接對方。」跩哥親吻哈利的臉頰後就回去醫院忙。

哈利看見這樣的情形也用消影術回去魔法部工作，打從他們畢業之後開始經手很多事情，忙碌到有時候還會碰不到對方，是後來他們兩人受不了這樣的情形，才開始減少他們手邊的工作和對方好好的相處。

身為獨子的跩哥總是有很多事情要忙，哈利不需要擔心那麼多是因為他還有一位同父異母的弟弟可以幫忙，看見這樣的情形哈利當然會心疼跩哥，也會用自己的方式來幫忙他。

正在魔法部處理事情的哈利，把所有的文件都批改完成之後馬上放所有人下班，大家很開心今天可以準時下班，難得自己今天準時下班，哈利本來想要去聖蒙果疾病與傷害醫院和跩哥會合，順便去看看自家養母。

「哈利，你要下班了？」榮恩看見哈利已經把所有的事情都弄好的樣子有些訝異。

「是啊！今天和跩哥約好要去吃飯。」哈莉笑笑的告訴自己的好友。

「辛苦啦！兄弟！」榮恩聽見哈利要去約會也不好打擾。

「還好啦！你和妙麗不是也該下班了？」哈利收拾好東西後和榮恩一起離開辦公室。

「是差不多了，我該走啦！」榮恩拍拍哈利的肩膀後離開。

「再見！」哈利揮揮手跟榮恩道別。

出了魔法部之後哈利決定用漫步的走過去聖蒙果疾病與傷害醫院，這兩者的距離並不遠，步行幾分鐘就可以抵達，已經習慣用步行的哈利是不會想那麼多，願意在這樣人來人往的路上漫步。

他的腦袋當中開始想著自家弟弟不知道又和自己的伴侶跑到哪裡去了，大衛和史考特畢業之後決定當個旅行家出門旅遊去，天狼星和賽佛勒斯得知之後沒有太大的意見，倒是詹姆開心的要命。

最小的弟弟傑爾斯，也是養母雪兒的親生兒子和自己一樣在魔法部當中上班，同時繼承布萊克家族當中的某一個莊園，和金妮在那邊一起過生活，兩夫妻的感情很好，當然他們夫妻倆人也是一起在魔法部當中上班。

沒有血緣關係的姐姐艾莉依舊在羅馬尼亞那邊陪伴衛斯里家的查理，他們兩人節婚後就生下幾個孩子，可是大家的開心果，有時候會帶著孩子們回來看看賽佛勒斯和雪兒。

而天狼星和雷木思的女兒雪倫在聖蒙果疾病與傷害醫院上班，和隆巴頓家的奈威組成家庭，過的很幸福，最小的兒子泰迪早在畢業那年就和傑爾斯一起進入魔法部工作，他們的大兒子大衛就是史考特的伴侶，兩人一起出遠門旅行，。

『畢業後大家都各奔東西了，有點寂寞啊！』哈利走入聖蒙果疾病與傷害醫院的大門時想著。

哈利先去雪兒的辦公室找她，他知道今天雪兒有值班，賽佛勒斯還在霍格華茲當中教書，他們夫妻倆人總是分隔兩地，只有周末可以聚在一起，這讓哈利有種想要讓跩哥過去教書，讓賽佛勒斯回來的意願。

當然哈利也有在考慮家族給的提議，天狼星有建議他說可以去考教職，然後接手黑魔法防禦教授的職位，畢竟外祖父（養母的父親）洛克也到了退休的年紀，因此哈利有種衝動想要拉跩哥一起下水。

哈利踏入雪兒的辦公室看見她和自家愛人跩哥正在商量事情的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是安靜的待在一旁等他們交談完畢後才出聲告訴他們自己的存在，雪兒和跩哥看見哈利出現在他們的面前沒有多說什麼，微笑的迎接他。

「寶貝，下班了？來和跩哥一起回家？」雪兒看見這樣的情形笑笑的問著。

「嗯，中午的時候約好今天晚上要去吃飯。」哈利如實的回答，同時也給養母一個大擁抱。

「跩哥，那就這樣吧！要是還有問題再跟我說，你和哈利先走吧！」雪兒不會打擾孩子們的相處時間。

「好的，雪兒，謝謝，有問題我會再來問的。」跩哥對於雪兒這位阿姨是很有禮貌。

哈利陪跩哥回去辦公室收拾東西，然後他們兩人一起去餐廳當中吃飯，其實他們兩人畢業的時候，麥米奈娃教授有問過他們的意願要不要回學校擔任教職，那時候他們兩人決定先在社會當中打滾，之後再回去任教。

現在算算時間好像差不多了，自從鄧不利多從校長的位子退下來之後，有些學科麥米奈娃教授有開始在找人接任，聽說奈威有考上藥草學的教職，已經過去學校任教了，對此雪倫還開心的跟他們訴說一番。

跩哥和哈利當然有想過這件事，如果他們兩人一起回學校任教的話，很多事情都會被綁在一起，相對來說會有更多相處的時間，這點不需要太過擔心，而奈威和雪倫對於分隔兩地沒有太大的意見，因為雪倫可以申請醫廂房護士助理的位子。

「白色情人節快樂！」哈利把自己準備的禮物拿給跩哥。

「你也是，白色情人節快樂。」跩哥不免俗也有準備自己的禮物。

「是說，跩哥，你決定要回學校任教了嗎？」哈利對此有些不確定，他需要跩哥肯定的答案。

「已經有計畫了，今天和雪兒阿姨說的就是這件事。」跩哥早已經把事情都評估好後才做決定。

「那就回學校任教好了，我會把申請書送上去的。」哈利聽見跩哥的答案後穩定下來。

「我和你一起送，這樣我們可以同時過去教書。」跩哥一點也不想要和哈利分開，因此聽見這個工作的時候才會毫不考慮就答應下來。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話，內心當中突然有種說不出來的感動，曾經有人告訴他過，如果有一個人願意為了自己而放棄所有的時候，那個人一定是很愛你的，把自己交給那個人不會有太大的問題。

其實有時候哈利並不知道要怎麼和跩哥相處，他身邊的長輩們和自己伴侶的感情都很好，連自己的父母親也是，即使自家父親有兩個喜歡的人也沒影響他們三人的關係。

賽佛勒斯和雪兒是聽從家裡的安排在一起，他們前一段婚姻對他們來說太刻骨銘心想忘也忘不了，就算如此他們兩人的感情也很好，一直以來他們很感謝對方陪在自己身邊那麼多年。

「這樣就感動了？」跩哥看見哈利的表情微笑。

「我沒想到你會做出這樣的決定。」哈利收拾好自己的心情後說。

「因為我想陪在你身邊。」跩哥知道自己是無法離開哈利。

「謝謝你，跩哥。」哈利很高興自己有這樣好的情人。

「你是我的寶貝，這是我該做的。」跩哥覺得照顧哈利是自己的責任。

跩哥是那樣的照顧自己，這些哈利都看在眼裡，也會用自己的方式來回報對方，人們總是說貴族家的子弟或是史來哲林出身的人都不太擅長表達自己的情感，可是哈利卻不這樣覺得。

不過跩哥真的是貴族世家的子弟，有時候說起話來總是會繞彎灣，讓哈利實在是很苦惱，他們波特家的人總是有話直說，即使自己是史來哲林出身的人，也不太會這樣。

只能說正宗的貴族規矩實在是太多了，同時他也慶幸跩哥沒有刻意要求自己，不然的話自己肯定會覺得很辛苦，然後放棄和他在一起，當然跩哥不會這樣做，就是希望自己可以和他在一起。

「吶！跩哥，和你在一起，我很幸福。」哈利用燦爛的微笑告訴跩哥自己有多麼的幸福。

「笨蛋！我也是，和你在一起我也很幸福。」跩哥知道自己能夠擁有哈利是很幸福的事情。

哈利有時候很慶幸他自己不需要猜測跩哥那些繞彎灣的心思，或許是因為自己在他的眼中從來沒有聰明過，太過複雜的事情自己一點也不想要去想那麼多，最後跩哥才會放棄用那種繞彎灣的心思跟自己說話。

自己的特質從沒有打算改變，不會因為自己喜歡上某一個人而為了他改變，那樣的話自己就不是自己了，這點跩哥也很清楚，因此他不會要哈利去改變什麼，對他來說這樣就好。

他們兩人開心的把晚餐給吃完，然後一起手牽手漫步回家，雖然他們很想要巫師的方式快點回家，但他們知道他們住的地方可是麻瓜社區，突然出現和消失並不是那樣的好。

「哈利，我愛你。」跩哥把哈利壓在家裡某個角落的牆壁上看著他說。

「我也愛你，跩哥。」哈利主動親吻跩哥。

他們兩人互相回應對方的吻，最後不小心挑起他們體內的慾望，回房間的路上他們一路把衣服丟在地上，一路互相親吻的回到房間中，開始了他們想要的激情夜晚，直到他們兩人滿足為止。


	4. 04.黑色情人節(Black Day)：4月14日

雖然並非天下有情人都能天長地久、甚至曾經擁有，但誰說孤家寡人或曠男怨女就不能過情人節？「黑色情人節」就是屬於單身貴族們的情人日。

名為黑色情人節，在這一天，打算過節的人會讓自己生活在百分百的黑色世界裡，穿黑色套裝、黑帽子、黑皮鞋，吃黑豆製成的麵條，喝咖啡也不加奶精，享受黑咖 啡的苦澀原味。

又稱橘色情人節，在4月14日橘色情人節那天，男女雙方會各自準備一份橘色的禮物互贈，以表達再次確定對方的心意，且希望這段感情能長久下去。

「黑色情人節？」哈利看見日曆上的節日不知道要說什麼。

「那是給單身的人過的情人節，不是單身的人是要過橘色情人節。」跩哥順勢的把哈利抱在懷裡。

「那我要慶幸我們身邊的人沒有人要過黑色情人節。」哈利靠在跩哥的懷裡吸取對方的味道。

「誰知道呢！」跩哥因為哈利的動作覺得他很可愛。

跩哥除了哈利的事情他其他的事情才不會管那麼多，這點哈利也很清楚，自然不會去過問那麼多，反正只要不是自己的事情跩哥都不會去管，除非他覺得有必要才會去關注。

對此哈利也無法說什麼，馬份家的人的個性就是這樣，除了自己心愛的人以及自己領域的事情以外，他們對很多事情都漠不關心，對他們來說不要去多管閒事才是最重要的原則。

和跩哥相處久了哈利多少也清楚他的個性，很多事情不會刻意去勉強跩哥，他清楚要是太過勉強對方的話，對方肯定會覺得不舒服，這會讓他們兩人的感情出現不好的裂痕，因此哈利不會去做。

「要陪我回家看看媽媽他們嗎？」哈利眨眨自己的眼睛很誠懇的問著跩哥。

「好。」只要是哈利的要求跩哥一定會答應。

哈利很高興跩哥願意陪自己回去看看養父母，同時也慶幸今天是週末，賽佛勒斯一定待在波特莊園陪伴雪兒，今天過去找他們一定可以看到他們，不管多大哈利還是很依賴他們。

跩哥知道哈利很喜歡他的養父母，他的養父還是自己的教父，養母是自己的阿姨，他們兩人很疼愛哈利，把自己最寶貝的愛人視如己出，不會因為他們還有孩子就偏心。

以前他們兩人很擔心自己欺負哈利，現在反而很開心自己可以照顧他，對他們來說哈利也是很重要的孩子，他們視如己出的孩子，有個人可以照顧，他們真的很放心。

「嘿！親愛的，怎麼突然回來了呢？」雪兒看見哈利和跩哥從壁爐當中走出來有些訝異。

「我想你們了。」哈利馬上擁抱雪兒，他很高興可以見到雪兒。

「老是想我們怎麼會長大呢！」雪兒聽見哈利說的話當然很高興，只是對此多少有些不太認同。

「我就是會想你們嘛！」哈利決定用撒嬌的攻勢來讓養母投降。

「果然還是太過寵哈利了...」賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「教父。」跩哥乖乖的打招呼。

賽佛勒斯看見跩哥沒有多說什麼，家裡面的孩子大概就屬哈利是個戀家的孩子，其他的孩子們各自成家之後偶爾也會回來看看他們，只是哈利比較頻繁的回來看他們。

對此賽佛勒斯和雪兒不知道要說什麼，詹姆和莉莉總是笑他們說哈利已經認為他們才是他的親生父母親，讓他們吃醋很久，聽見詹姆吃醋的樣子賽佛勒斯差點沒和他吵起來。

跩哥把自己前陣子收集到的稀有藥材給賽佛勒斯，同時看見哈利開心的和雪兒聊天的樣子微笑，這幾天自家愛人有些悶悶不樂，回到波特莊園哈利的精神馬上恢復，自己不需要擔心他。

「媽媽，今天是單身的人過的黑色情人節，有伴侶的人要過橘色情人節。」哈利想到這件是馬上告訴雪兒。

「我和你爹地結婚那麼多年，不再像年輕人那樣過節了。」雪兒覺得老夫老妻不需要這麼麻煩。

「妳和爹地一直以來都很平淡，只是單純的陪在對方的身邊。」哈利怎麼會不知道他們的情感。

「對我們來說這樣就夠了，因為我們太早就失去自己最愛的人。」雪兒把哈利摟在自己的懷裡。

賽佛勒斯聽見哈利說的話沒有多說什麼，當初自己會和雪兒求婚就有這樣的打算，相依、相偎、相伴到老，其他的不需要想太多，因為他們失去的太多、太多了，承受不起再次失去。

跩哥和賽佛勒斯討論一些魔藥學方面的事情，哈利聽見他們在討論的事情自己不方便插嘴，畢竟自己對於魔藥學不是那樣拿手，而他會和賽佛勒斯討論的事情反而是有關黑魔法方面的事情。

哈利開心的和雪兒喝茶聊天，等到賽佛勒斯和跩哥討論完畢之後，已經是過了一段時間之後的事情，他們四個人開心的一起吃飯，看見哈利開心的樣子跩哥也很高興，而賽佛勒斯和雪兒看見他們幸福的樣子也很欣慰。

「今天很開心？」跩哥看見哈利開心的樣子微笑。

「嗯！很開心可以回去陪伴媽媽和爹地。」哈利很高興可以回去波特莊園一趟。

「我看你這幾天心情不好，才想說要不要帶你回去一趟的說，沒想到你今天自己跟我提出。」跩哥拿出自己的禮物送給哈利。

「跩哥，謝謝你這樣寵我，有你在身邊真的很好，我很幸福。」哈利開心的擁抱跩哥，然後送出自己的禮物。

「因為是你，我才這樣做。」跩哥親吻哈利。

「唔...」跩哥炙熱的吻讓哈利反應不過來。

跩哥不會輕易的讓哈利掙脫，這個自己用盡生命在愛的人，自己絕對不會輕易的放手，自己從小就認定哈利是自己的伴侶，當初自己提起勇氣告訴雪兒說自己想要保護他一輩子，只要他喜歡自己，而自己會保護他一輩子。

幸虧他們兩人最後心意相同，願意和對方在一起，似乎只要牽著對方的手他們就會很幸福，生活當中慢慢的累積很多事情，讓他們感覺真的很幸福，即使這個節日是單身的人過的情人節，對他們來說也無妨。

還好這個情人節有個背後的意義，那就是對成雙成對的人來說，可以過著橘色情人節，又一個屬於他們的情人節，這樣的節日可以和自己最愛的人一起度過，真的很不錯。

「不要輕易的離開我。」跩哥用很認真的眼神看著哈利。

「我不會輕易離開你，除非你趕我走。」哈利用很真誠的話回應跩哥。

「真的？」跩哥有些不確定的問著自己最愛的人。

「真的，什麼時候馬份家的男人變的這樣沒信心啦！」哈利聽見跩哥的話還有辦法開玩笑。

「誰說我沒信心了，是波特家的男人太會亂跑，我怕我抓不住。」跩哥聽見哈利挑釁的話馬上回他。

「別擔心，我會一輩子待在你身邊的。」哈利給予跩哥一個最真誠的保證。

聽見自家愛人給予自己一個最真誠的保證後，跩哥不安的心才安定下來，對他來說自己最愛的人不要離開自己的身邊，這就是自己最大的幸福，漂泊的心遇見他才安定下來。

哈利不太像波特家的孩子擁有冒險精神，很多時候寧願宅在家裡也不太願意出去，儘管賽佛勒斯和雪兒很喜歡孩子們多出去走走，但是哈利只有在畢業後的一年和跩哥一起出門旅行之後，就沒有什麼出去。

看見這樣的情形賽佛勒斯和雪兒苦笑，不知道他到底是受到誰的影響，從小就可以看出哈利的個性很安靜，總是不給大家帶來麻煩，其實他們很擔心是因為哈利從小父母親不在身邊的關係，但哈利卻很喜歡自己的養父母。

「不過你的個性還真的不太像波特家的人，除了不太遵守規矩以外。」跩哥覺得哈利實在是太乖了。

「大家也都這麼說，洛克之前還說我真的很不像我的親生父親。」哈利想起來家族長輩對自己的評語。

「我想大概是因為救世主的光環壓在你身上，讓你喘不過氣來，只想做自己。」跩哥把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「也許吧！畢竟家裡的人從不把我當成救世主，他們認為我只是一般的孩子罷了。」哈利真的很珍惜自己的家人以及自己的戀人。

「對他們來說，經歷了太多，寧願你當好孩子，也不願讓你去面對危險。」跩哥很清楚布萊克家族的人的想法。

「至少是這樣啦！每次查勒斯都會和洛克抗議的說，最後被洛克丟出去。」哈利想起兩位祖父像是小孩子般的吵架的樣子微笑。

年幼的哈利經歷過太多、太多的事情，儘管當時的他沒有任何的記憶，可是身體總是會記得那些恐怖的事情，不定時的會做惡夢，往往讓家裡的人擔心不已，自家教父和養父母會擔心自己。

因此哈利決定當個乖小孩，進入學校當中不要像父親以及教父那樣給大家帶來麻煩，就算如此危險多少還是會找上他，慶幸的是在學校教書的長輩們會替自己擋下這些危險，除了他們沒料到的事情以外，他們都會幫自己擋下。

在學校的時候哈利雖然受到眾人的歡迎，卻沒有改變哈利的個性，依舊和普通人一樣過著自己想要的生活，偶爾和跩哥吵吵嘴，去魔藥學教室找賽佛勒斯撒嬌，或是去黑魔法防禦學教室當中找長輩請教事情。

除此之外哈利不會刻意做些讓人傷腦筋的事情，在師長的眼裡是個乖小孩，乖到連異母弟弟總是搖頭的看著他，乖到跩哥快要不知道要怎樣和他相處，直到他們兩人找到對的相處方式。

現在和跩哥同居在一起，也已經舉行結婚的儀式，這樣簡單又幸福的生活哈利很喜歡，能夠和跩哥在一起他覺得這是他最大的幸福，至於未來他們兩人會不會有孩子，他們願意順其自然的等下去。


	5. 05.黃色與玫瑰情人節(Yellow and Rose Day)：5月14日

5月是玫瑰發芽的時節，氣候宜人適合出遊，因此許多情侶都選在這天相偕到戶外踏青，所以5月14日也有「玫瑰情人節」之稱。

在玫瑰日送人紅玫瑰是傾訴愛意；送白玫瑰花表示仍猶豫未決；若送上一束黃玫瑰，就是說再見了。

最近倫敦的天氣很不錯，跩哥有考慮要不要和哈利一起出門踏青，趁著他們還沒進入學校教書前好好享受兩人世界，不然到時候肯定會讓他們兩人反悔進入學校教書，畢竟整天下來能夠和自己最愛的人相處的時間不是那樣多。

「哈利，你喜歡玫瑰嗎？」在晚餐時刻跩哥突然問出這句話。

「沒有特別喜歡的說。」哈利想了想之後很疑惑的看著跩哥。

跩哥聽見哈利說的話沒有刻意的回答他，只是笑笑的親吻他的臉頰後去做自己的事情，對此哈利雖然感到很疑惑卻也沒刻意去問，他知道跩哥不想說的話任自己怎麼要求他都不會說，不如不要去問會比較好。

看見哈利沒有問自己跩哥鬆了一口氣，玫瑰情人節要到了，自己有打算要送哈利玫瑰花，不過對方似乎沒有太大的興趣，會想要送是因為自己從小看見魯休斯會在這時節送水仙玫瑰花，而收到花的母親會很高興，跩哥才有這個念頭。

不過他沒想到哈利對於玫瑰花不是那樣的喜歡，這樣讓他不知道到底要不要送給他會比較好，既然想要出門踏青順便慶祝玫瑰情人節，其實送花也無妨，他相信不管自己送什麼哈利都會收下。

「原來是玫瑰情人節，怪不得跩哥會這樣問！」哈利看見日曆上的日期後小聲的說著。

「兄弟，你不會拒絕你家那位說要他不要送吧！？」榮恩聽見哈利說的話拍拍他的肩膀。

「我沒說，他只是問我說喜不喜歡玫瑰花，我回答說沒特別喜歡。」哈利想起之前他們的對話。

「兄弟，我同情你！」榮恩聽見哈利說的話不知道要說什麼。

「就算拒絕跩哥還是會送，應該吧...」哈利很沒底氣的說著。

「以那傢伙的個性應該是會送！」榮恩只能拍拍自家好友的肩膀安慰著。

哈利真的沒想到對方會問他說是否喜歡玫瑰花，看見榮恩已經準備好要送玫瑰給妙麗的樣子不知道要說什麼，暗暗的反省自己太過老實，應該要和他說自己喜歡才對，或是補上你送的話我會很喜歡之類的話。

不過對於玫瑰花哈利是真的沒有太大的想法，他的親生母親不喜歡玫瑰喜歡百合花，而養母的話更是不用說，對於玫瑰這種東西大概只有拿來入菜或是入藥的時候才會用到。

或許是因為賽佛勒斯不是那樣浪漫的人，和她的前夫相處時間是那樣的短暫，儘管從學生時期交往到結婚生子也有大約十年的時間，可是很少會送玫瑰給她，反而是送雪兒喜歡的花。

「跩哥，對不起，我說了拒絕你的話。」回到家哈利馬上跟自家戀人道歉。

「沒關係，我不介意。」聽見哈利的道歉跩哥舒緩許多。

「其實不管你送我什麼，我都會很高興。」哈利有些不好意思的看著自家戀人。

「我知道，我沒有生氣。」跩哥看見哈利害羞的樣子心情很好。

哈利看見跩哥心情很好的樣子放鬆許多，開心的撲到他身上擁抱他，對於戀人這樣突如其來的動作有些嚇到，不過很開心他很開心哈利會做出這樣的舉動，畢竟自家戀人是怎樣個性的人他很清楚。

哈利是個很害羞的孩子，每次都是跩哥主動去做那些親密的動作，因此當哈利主動的時候跩哥當然會很高興，要他主動可是難上加難的事情，偶爾主動和自己做些親密動作，跩哥當然會很高興。

既然自家戀人不排斥自己送他玫瑰花，跩哥當然會準備一個驚喜給哈利，他希望看見自己準備驚喜的時候會很高興，他知道哈利一定會很高興，自己準備的驚喜一定會讓他滿意。

「我真的很擔心你會生氣。」哈利有些不好意思的說著。

「一開始的確有些氣餒，但還是打算照原訂計畫給你。」跩哥把人拉到自己的懷裡來。

「嘛...畢竟我是男孩子嘛！對花不是那樣的有研究。」哈利抓抓自己的頭不知道要說什麼才好。

「我只想給我的伴侶一個驚喜，不在乎他的性別。」跩哥很誠懇的說出這句話。

「謝謝。」哈利聽見跩哥很誠懇的說出這句話有些不好意思。

「誰叫你是我的寶貝戀人。」跩哥露出好看的微笑。

等到玫瑰情人節當天他們兩人去郊外踏青，跩哥刻意準備一束漂亮的玫瑰花給哈利，今天絕對不能送上白色玫瑰花和黃色玫瑰花，自然只能送給他紅色又漂亮的玫瑰花。

收到一大束玫瑰花哈利很高興，臉上露出好看的笑容，看見哈利笑的很開心的樣子跩哥覺得這次的驚喜很值得，只要看見戀人開心的樣子他就覺得這次的驚喜很值得。

哈利沒想到跩哥會送上這麼漂亮的玫瑰花給自己，不得不說跩哥這傢伙比自己還要像是上層的貴族，只能說波特家的人每個人作風都不一樣，布萊克家族的人也差不多，對於貴族的禮儀這種事情，再說吧！沒扔已經算是不錯了。

「這束花很貴吧...」哈利有些不好意思的說著。

「還好！以我家的財力不需要太過擔心。」跩哥對於自家的財產可是很驕傲的。

「小心坐吃山空。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話很無奈。

「放心吧！我可是按此經商之道，不需要太過擔心。」跩哥捏捏哈利的臉。

「好嘛！你這不是拐個彎說我對於波特家的財產管理不好。」哈利很清楚自己沒有這樣的天份。

「我沒說，你自己多想了，這部分我可以幫你。」跩哥可是很樂意幫忙哈利去管理財產。

能夠收到跩哥的禮物哈利當然很高興，如果不是他們倆人的背景算是平等的，對方想要跟自己在一起可需要好好的說服魯休斯，畢竟他們兩人有血緣關係，除此之外波特家在馬份家不算是很受歡迎。

而波特家的人也不太有興趣和上層貴族的人聯姻，其實哈利也不懂為什麼跩哥會喜歡自己，從小到大對方不斷的告訴自己說他有多麼的喜歡他，甚至對自己的養母保證說絕對不會欺負自己。

哈利只能說這就是自己和跩哥的緣分，因為有緣才會在一起，生孩子等事情不需要太過擔心，生子藥自己本來就有在服用，除此之外還有其他方法可以讓他們擁有孩子，所以他們不需要擔心。

「說真的，我一直不懂為什麼你會喜歡我？還跟媽媽保證說不會欺負我。」哈利總算把自己的疑問說出來。

「我也不知道，第一眼見到你的時候，就覺得你很可愛，讓我想要和你在一起。」跩哥有些不好意思的告訴哈利。

「你不對第一眼見到我的時候把我認成女孩子了吧...」哈利想起來自己吃藥後的副作用是什麼。

「沒有把你認成女孩子，只是覺得你很可愛，之後看見你吃藥過後的副作用才以為你是女孩子。」跩哥對此有些不好意思。

「那我要慶幸你那時候沒把我當成女孩子。」哈利最討厭人家把他當成女孩子，偏偏自己長髮的時候很多人總是會把他認為是女孩子。

「你很可愛。」跩哥誠心的告訴哈利。

對於跩哥一直強調自己很可愛這件事哈利實在是不知道要說什麼才好，或許就某些方面來說大家都覺得他很可愛，可是哈利不覺得自己很可愛，儘管家人們和戀人都這樣覺得，他也不好去反駁。

哈利主動親吻跩哥的臉頰，這是回給他的謝禮，畢竟他送給他這麼漂亮的一大束玫瑰花，自己當然要好好的謝謝對方，突然被對方親吻跩哥有些不好意思，不過馬上把人拉到自己的懷裡好好的親吻他。

一吻過後哈利害羞不已，只想把自己埋在跩哥的懷裡不肯抬頭，看見這樣的情形跩哥笑了笑沒有多說什麼，自家戀人生性害羞這件事他可是一清二楚呢！而且自己也很喜歡看他害羞的樣子。

「跩哥，你太過分了！」哈利已經不知道要說什麼。

「你害羞的樣子很可愛。」跩哥『一副就是你打我啊！』的表情，讓哈利不知道要說什麼才好。

「現在是在外面耶！會被看到啦！」哈利大聲的抗議。

「寶貝，現在這裡可沒人，你擔心什麼？」跩哥笑笑的看著哈利，告訴他這附近沒有人。

哈利看了一下周圍之後不知道要說什麼，跩哥說的沒錯，周圍根本沒有人，他們不需要擔心被看見，只是自己會很不好意思，在外面做親密讓哈利感到很不好意思，他實在是沒辦法也沒有勇氣這樣做。

跩哥會不分場合宣示主權，告訴大家說哈利是自己的人，誰要是想要追求他表示說要挑戰自己，這點佔有慾哈利很清楚，他很高興跩哥對自己是這樣有佔有慾，也很樂意對方表現出來。

偶爾哈利也會用自己的方式來告訴大家說，跩哥這傢伙是自己的伴侶，用一種很隱晦的方式告訴大家，只要接近他們的人會懂，不會做出太過踰越的事情出來，不然他會給他們好看。

「你還是不習慣在外面做親密的動作。」跩哥牽起哈利的手。

「只是很不習慣...」哈利很小聲的說出來。

跩哥沒有多說什麼，反正要宣示的方式多的是，不需要太過擔心，自家戀人害羞又膽小的個性他很清楚，要小心不要踩到自家戀人的底線，否則的話肯定會讓自家戀人好好的懲罰自己。

今年的玫瑰情人節他們過的很愉快，同時也覺得很幸福，哈利很高興可以收到跩哥給自己的玫瑰，可以和對方一起出門踏青真的很不錯，看見哈利臉上的笑容跩哥很高興，這個禮物送的很值得，只要戀人高興就很值得。


	6. 06.親吻情人節(Kiss Day)：6月14日

這是一個屬於成雙成對戀人的重要節日，在這一天，情侶們不必再害羞，可以大大方方地用親吻表達對對方的愛意。當然，花前月下、燭光晚餐等浪漫氣氛，對一吻定情可是很有幫助的喔！

知道親吻情人節這個節日後，跩哥早已經開始計畫要怎樣和哈利一起度過這美好的日子，一頓浪漫的燭光晚餐似乎很不錯，而且可以好好的親吻對方，不過自己肯定要找有包廂的餐廳才行。

哈利是很害羞的人，這點跩哥很清楚，如果想要好好的親吻對方，自然要找個有隱密包廂的餐廳，當然對他來說根本就是小事一樁，不需要太過擔心，只要提前邀約自家戀人就可以。

「哈利，明天我們去約會好不好？」跩哥在哈利的耳邊說著。

「嗯...好...」哈利聽見跩哥說的話沒有太大的意見。

「那明天不可以排事情，不然我會生氣。」跩哥相信哈利會把自己的話給聽進去。

「好！你說的話我會聽！」想要睡覺的哈利聽見跩哥的話轉過身來跟他保證。

「誰叫你有前例，小笨蛋！」跩哥開始親吻他，不讓他有喘息的空間。

「唔...討厭鬼。」得到喘息之後哈利小聲的罵了一句，然後乖乖的回應跩哥的吻。

親吻過後跩哥才放哈利睡覺，看見自家戀人有些睏意卻還要硬撐著陪伴自己讓他有些過意不去，很多時候哈利總是會縱容自己，這點跩哥很清楚，有這樣好的戀人讓他不知道要怎麼說。

或許就是因為這樣老是縱容自己的個性，讓自己會這樣愛著他，哈利的準則很簡單，只要不要踩到他的地雷，基本上他是很好相處的一個人，而跩哥當然也知道他的地雷在哪裡，除非有必要否則也不會去踩。

看見哈利已經睡著的樣子跩哥微笑，跟著一起躺床之後把人拉到自己的懷裡，抱著她一起睡覺，這不知道是從什麼時候養成的習慣，對方知道後也沒有太大的意見，任由他這樣抱著自己睡覺。

「怎麼這麼早醒？今天不是假日嗎？多睡一點不好嗎？」跩哥看見哈利起床的樣子把人拉回床上。

「我只是起床上廁所而已，不要我起來你就這麼沒安全感。」哈利突然被拉回床上感到很無奈，只好親吻對方安撫他。

「我的抱枕不見了當然會擔心。」跩哥理所當然的說出這句話。

「睡覺！」聽見跩哥這樣說哈利不想要和對方說話。

跩哥開心的抱著對方睡覺，不過已經醒來的他卻想要惡作劇整整對方，只是不知道到時候哈利會有什麼表情，肯定會很生氣的不理自己，那時候可要花些心思來好好的安撫他。

不過在剛剛的小打小鬧當中，好像不小心摩擦起自己的欲望，因此跩哥想要對自家愛人惡作劇，等下被對方踢下床也無所謂，他相信哈利根本掙脫不了自己，誰叫自己是那樣了解他的身體。

跩哥翻過身來親吻哈利，這樣猝不及防的吻讓哈利有些不知所措，想要推開對方似乎也不太對，這樣被箝制讓身為正氣師的哈利無可奈何，被一個在醫院工作的治療師壓制住，被同僚知道肯定會被笑死。

「所以說，你現在想要做什麼？難得放假我還想睡久一點。」哈利很冷靜的看著眼前的人。

「我都忘記你摘下眼鏡還看的見。」跩哥發現自己有些失算，他忘記自家戀人根本沒有近視。

「你現在是要討論我的眼睛好不好？還是告訴我妳到底想要幹麻。」哈利一邊說腦袋一邊想要怎樣把人踢下床。

「這個嘛！我想做的事情你會很享受的。」說完跩哥開始親吻哈利，而且順利的箝制住對方。

哈利在內心當中罵了一句髒話，就算現在想要把人踢下床根本來不及，因為自己的衣服因為跩哥的動作而開始凌亂起來，而且對方把自己箝制住讓自己無法動作，讓他想要推開對方也不行。

難得放假又是親吻情人節，跩哥當然不會輕易的放過哈利，好在哈利慶幸自己今天沒有排任何事情，其實今天想要和對方慶祝親吻情人節，自然沒有刻意排任何事情。

跩哥在哈利的身上留下自己的記號，對方不甘心的也在他的身上咬出幾個痕跡甚至留下抓痕，這樣小小的報復對跩哥來說不痛不癢，反而很喜歡讓自家戀人用這樣的方式留下屬於他的痕跡。

「唔...你做什麼？」哈利的眼神已經開始迷茫起來。

「你的身體真敏感。」跩哥舔舔自己的手指，看起來是那樣情色。

「你這個混蛋！」哈利用盡力氣吶喊，在跩哥的眼裡看起來是那樣可愛。

「呵呵！但你喜歡。」跩哥順利進入哈利的體內。

激情過後哈利差點想要把跩哥踢下床，很可惜自己的體力在剛剛的性愛用盡了，讓他感到很無奈，看見跩哥把自己吃抹乾淨後的開心表情，更是想要把眼前的傢伙給踢下床。

跩哥知道自己的惡作劇讓哈利很不高興，自然會想辦法好好的來安撫他，他可是自己最寶貝的愛人，加上今天又是親吻情人節，要出門好好慶祝的日子，當然要好好的安撫他。

一早醒來就滾床單讓哈利實在是感到很鬱悶，對他來說今天應該要睡到自然醒，然後和跩哥一起出門慶祝這個月的情人節，偏偏對方不想要照著自己的計畫來做，讓他不知道要說什麼。

「生氣了？」跩哥把人抱在自己的懷裡安撫著。

「沒有生氣，只是和自己預想的不一樣而已。」哈利懶的去和跩哥生氣。

「嗯...我訂好餐廳了，晚上去吃，順便慶祝。」跩哥摸摸哈利的肚子，內心當中多少會期待有自己的骨肉。

「我肚子裡沒有東西，不要亂摸！」哈利聽見跩哥說的話很高興，但是不爽他一直摸著自己的肚子。

「生子藥吃了那麼久都沒有動靜，讓人覺得有些失望。」跩哥多少還是會期待有自己和哈利的骨肉。

「不要給我和你自己壓力，起床去吃點東西！」哈利聽見跩哥說的話很無奈，甩開負面的想法不要給自己壓力。

吃過既不是上午茶也不是中餐的餐點後，他們各自做自己的事情，直到晚上一起出門去吃飯，打算好好的慶祝今天的親吻情人節，跩哥很高興可以和哈利一起出門慶祝。

當然出門之前他們又做了一些激情的事情，跩哥不會放過今天一整天可以親吻自家戀人的機會，哈利也不好說什麼，就算想要拒絕對方也沒用，跩哥總是有辦法讓哈利妥協。

跩哥使出來的方法總是會讓哈利妥協，這點他們都很清楚，有時候哈利會反省自己是否太容易妥協了，可是遇到跩哥自己真的會想要妥協，對他來說跩哥是自己生命當中很重要的人。

「歡迎光臨。」店員看見他們的到來微笑的招呼。

「我們有訂位！」跩哥早早就訂下他們兩人的位子。

「好的，請跟我來！」店員帶他們去他們的座位。

「謝謝。」哈利點頭道謝。

哈利打量這家餐廳，他沒想到跩哥會帶他來這家餐廳，這樣高級的餐廳和跩哥在一起沒有少來，以前在家裡的時候家裡的兩位大人很少到高級餐廳，不是說花不起那個錢，只是他們比較喜歡低調一點。

偶爾、偶爾，很偶爾才會去高級餐廳吃飯，那時候跩哥的父母親也會跟著一起過去，只有少數兩家人聚會才會去，如果是布萊克家族的聚會，他們會選擇平價餐廳聚餐，除非有人心血來潮才會去高級餐廳吃飯。

「還習慣嗎？」跩哥看見哈利正在打量餐廳的樣子問。

「沒有不習慣，又不是沒去過高級餐廳。」哈利白了一眼給跩哥。

跩哥聽見哈利說的話微笑，他當然知道哈利的家庭狀況，沒有過問那麼多，反而趁著他不注意的時候親吻他，讓哈利很想要痛打他一頓，可惜自己到最後被吻到沒有力氣無法揍人。

親吻過後哈利只能靠在跩哥的懷裡喘氣，這時候店員把他們點的飯菜送上桌，喘氣過後哈利看見桌上的菜色沒有太大的意見，跩哥看見這樣的情形微笑，開始吃起他們兩人的燭光晚餐。

由於他們兩人的位子在包廂當中，跩哥想要怎樣為所欲為都可以，讓哈利很想要把人踹到天邊去，一邊吃飯一邊被毛手毛腳他當然會不高興，甚至不懂為什麼跩哥今天會喜歡這樣動手動腳的。

「專心吃飯啦！不要鬧了！」哈利的語氣不是那樣好。

「今天是很特別的日子。」跩哥總是有理由應付自家戀人。

「給我專心吃飯！」哈利白了他一眼。

「好吧...」察覺到戀人不高興跩哥只能乖乖的吃飯。

等他們吃完之後跩哥繼續親吻哈利，這點讓哈利不知道要說什麼，不過他沒有推開跩哥，今天是特別的節日就讓他為所欲為一下，如果太過份的話自己理當要把他給推下去。

回到家跩哥又忍不住自己的欲望，在客廳當中和哈利滾了一圈，讓哈利實在是不知道要說什麼，親密關係他們又不是沒有發生過，只是不知道這傢伙今天為什麼會想要做那麼多次。

但是想想這傢伙精蟲上腦也不是第一次，哈利也懶的去和他計較，儘管限在他很想要把人踢下床，完事之後哈利直接翻過身睡覺，不想要去理會跩哥，明明只是一個簡單的親吻情人節，讓他覺得身心好累，反而對方覺得很爽。

「晚安。」哈利一個翻身馬上睡去。

跩哥看見這樣的情形苦笑，也不好繼續說什麼，今天自己想要的目的已經達到了，要是再繼續為難哈利的話，對方肯定會把自己踢下床，然後要自己睡沙發好幾天，不讓自己上床睡覺，那樣可就得不償失了。


	7. 07.銀色情人節(Silver Day)：7月14日

銀色情人節，是把你的意中人帶回家給老爸老媽認識，或介紹給其他你所尊敬的長輩的好機會。當然，這一天的全部開銷，都由這些「可愛的長者」買單〈為「安全」起見，你最好先確定長輩對這個節日很熟悉〉。

銀色情人節也是愛侶互贈銀製禮品、飾物的日子。

炎炎夏日的到來讓人不知道要說什麼，倫敦的夏天也不太算溫和，至少比其他地方好一些，早起的哈利正在廚房裡做早餐，看了一下日曆上的日期後不知道要說什麼，一個看似很無奈又不知道的日子到來了。

『銀色情人節啊...不知道爹地和媽媽會不會願意一起出門，魯休斯和水仙應該會一起出門吧...』哈利在內心當中有個譜，似乎想送什麼東西給養父母。

「早安，我爸說他已經預定好餐廳了，然後看我們想要去哪裡都可以。」跩哥看見哈利若有所思的樣子緩緩的說。

「好。」哈利把早餐端上桌，其他的事情他沒有過問那麼多。

「不跟教父和阿姨說？」跩哥看見哈利的動作不知道要說什麼。

「我提過了，他們說還要商量一下。」哈利不想要去催促他們兩人，對他來說今天不一定要和他們一起度過。

跩哥聽見哈利說的話不知道要說什麼，開始吃起今天的早餐，他知道哈利也多麼希望他們兩人可以出現在他的面前，只是他不想要刻意去麻煩他們，他寧願讓他們兩人去度兩人世界。

哈利是個體貼的孩子，很多事情他都盡量不去麻煩家裡，如果賽佛勒斯和雪兒想要出門一定會通知他，既然今天沒有通知他，表示說他們有事情要處理，可能無法跟他們一起出門。

至於魯休斯和水仙會怎麼想哈利不知道，今天好好的和長輩們一起出門遊玩就好，其他的事情不需要想太多，禮物這種東西可以買好之後再送，不需要急著今天一定要送出去。

「怎麼來這裡？」哈利有些意外是來到法國郊區。

「我爸說這裡比較適合我們。」跩哥也不懂魯休斯為什麼會選擇在這裡。

「嗯，走吧！我們去見魯休斯和水仙。」哈利牽起跩哥的手去找人。

「好。」感受到手心上的溫度跩哥很高興。

他們來到目的地的時候看見其他人有些嚇到，哈利完全沒想到會見到養父母，一向不喜歡出遠門的賽佛勒斯竟然會和雪兒一起過來，他知道除了要採藥草之外，賽佛勒斯是不太願意出遠門，除非雪兒勸說要帶他們出去玩才有可能。

跩哥看見這樣的情形知道哈利很高興，不知道自家父親是用什麼方式拐人出門，自家教父賽佛勒斯不喜歡出門他和哈利很清楚，這次一直沒有收到他們的回覆，以為他們不會出現，沒想到竟然看見他們出現。

雪兒看見哈利後微笑，賽佛勒斯還是那樣一號表情，但是仔細看可以看見他的嘴角是上揚，哈利可是他們兩人的寶貝，比他們親生的孩子還要寶貝的孩子，看見他當然很高興。

「爹地、媽咪！」哈利很高興可以看見賽佛勒斯和雪兒。

「哈利，乖寶貝！」雪兒開心的把孩子抱在自己的懷裡。

「我想說你們都沒回應，以為你們不會來。」哈利很感動他們可以一起來玩。

「我們沒說不來，只是不想回覆。」賽佛勒斯絕對不會說出一個好答案。

哈利聽見賽佛勒斯說的話沒多說什麼，他可是領教過毒蛇的毒液，儘管他是他的養子也是一樣，犯錯還是會被罵的很慘，甚至不要以為雪兒在身邊會沒事，有時候賽佛勒斯在管教孩子的時候，雪兒是不會出手幫忙。

跩哥真心的覺得自家教父超愛口是心非，明明就想念自己的寶貝養子，還要這樣繞彎灣的說話，不過慶幸魯休斯把人給拐出來，讓他可以看見哈利開心的樣子，這下子他們可以好好的逛逛了。

水仙看見這樣的情形沒有多話，看見兒子開心的樣子她很高興，怎麼說兒子都是自己最重要的寶貝，可以看見他和自己的伴侶過的很好的樣子，自然會放心許多，今天一定會很快樂。

「時間差不多了，我訂好餐廳，我們過去。」魯休斯看見這樣的情形告訴他們。

「你是訂那家餐廳嗎？」水仙突然問出這句話。

「當然了，寶貝，是隨妳的喜好而訂的。」魯休斯是出了名很寵妻子的傢伙。

「那就好！」水仙露出好看的笑容。

『爸媽的感情還是一樣好。』跩哥看見父母親的互動內心當中有這個想法。

哈利不自覺的看了一下養父母的手，內心當中下了一個決定，跩哥看見哈利的表情沒有多問，今天和父母親一起出門遊玩，很多事情還是不要在他們的面前說會比較好。

至於哈利打定什麼主意跩哥大致上也猜到了，前幾天他有看見哈利正在看戒指的款式，似乎打算想買一對戒指送人，甚至還請自己出了一些意見，只要是哈利的意思跩哥都會去做。

當然跩哥也知道哈利是要把戒指送給誰，如果要送給自己的話肯定不會問自己的意見，加上自己打定主意要自家老爸出錢買戒指給他們，還需要自家寶貝愛人送戒指給自己嗎？

「哈利，你想吃什麼？」跩哥拿著菜單悄悄的問哈利。

「我不知道，你有推薦的嗎？」哈利看著菜單不知道要如何下手。

「這個和這個不錯吃，我們個別點一份分著吃？」跩哥小小聲的問著哈利。

「你確定要在爸媽的面前分著吃嗎？」哈利偷偷看了一眼四位大人的反應。

「還是算了，下次我們單獨來再說。」跩哥也看了一下其他人後決定放棄。

「嗯！那就點你推薦的吧！」哈利很乾脆就這樣決定自己的餐點。

他們兩人決定好自己的餐點後，耐心的等待大人們決定好自己的餐點，很快的賽佛勒斯和雪兒也決定好自己的餐點，對他們來說吃什麼都好，魯休斯則是很有耐心的等待自家妻子決定好要吃什麼。

等水仙決定好之後他們開始點餐，在等待餐點上桌的時間，跩哥和哈利已經有心理準備會被四位大人給好好盤問，畢竟他們多少會關心他們兩人的生活，今天和他們一起出門本來就該有這樣的心理準備。

吃過飯之後他們去附近的飾品店逛逛，照今日的習慣的開銷都是長輩們買單，因此跩哥想要買給哈利的禮物也是魯休斯要買單，對此魯休斯也不好說什麼，畢竟是自己的兒子。

「這麼快就挑好要送給哈利的禮物？」水仙看見兒子已經挑好禮物的樣子很訝異。

「這幾天有看了一下目錄，自然很快就會挑選好。」跩哥笑笑的看著自家母親。

「孩子挑好就好，已經付錢了。」魯休斯把要送給妻子的禮物拿給她。

「謝謝。」水仙很高興可以收下自家丈夫送的禮物。

哈利買了自己想要的東西和要給他們的禮物後，乖乖的和賽佛勒斯以及雪兒一起逛逛，然後看見他們兩人在某個地方停下來，拿了幾個項鍊在自己的身上比比看，似乎是在挑哪一個好看，讓自己送給跩哥。

看見哈利不好意思的樣子雪兒笑笑的沒多說什麼，直到挑選到賽佛勒斯順眼的項鍊後，他們才買下那兩個項鍊給哈利當禮物送給跩哥，趁此機會哈利也把自己想要送給他們的禮物拿出來。

能夠拿到養父母幫自己買單的項鍊他當然很高興，但他更希望養父母收下自己的禮物後會更開心，畢竟這是他們缺了一角的拼圖，看見他們結婚多年都沒戴上屬於他們兩人的婚戒，他多少有些心疼。

「嘿！寶貝，怎麼突然送戒指給我們。」看見兒子貼心的樣子雪兒笑笑的，然後親吻哈利的臉頰。

「你們結婚這麼久了，都沒戴戒指，不要這麼捨不得。」哈利把戒指拿給雪兒，看著她的雙手有些心疼。

「真是的。」雪兒看見哈利眼裡的心疼不知道要說什麼。

「孩子的心意就戴上吧！畢竟當初我真沒想到要買戒指。」賽佛勒斯替雪兒戴上戒指。

「又沒關係，我們之前的婚戒一直沒拿下來，有幾個人知道。」雪兒嘴巴上碎念還是替賽佛勒斯套上屬於他的戒指。

「這是我欠妳的，哈利替我完成。」賽佛勒斯把妻子抱在懷裡，他很感謝這些年她一直陪在自己的身邊。

「你們父子倆…」雪兒真心覺得他們父子兩人是笨蛋。

「就是笨蛋才可以當媽媽的孩子啊！」哈利很高興他們兩人可以真正修成正果。

其他人看見這樣的情形微笑，哈利也把剛剛得到手的項鍊送給跩哥，當然對方也替他戴上自己挑好的戒指，至於之後哈利會在生日的時候拿到一個貴重的戒指那又是後話，跩哥這次挑選的戒指可是配合他們的結婚戒指。

今天能夠和家人們一起出門逛逛是很不錯的選擇，看見長輩們幸福的樣子他們更是快樂，當然他們兩人也會跟他們一樣很幸福，跩哥一定會帶給哈利幸福快樂的生活。

賽佛勒斯和雪兒沒想到哈利會送給他們戒指，不過看見哈利替他們兩人想很高興，孩子長大後還會替他們想，不枉費他們兩人花那麼多心思把哈利養大，而且今天可以看見哈利開心又幸福的樣子他們也很高興。

「魯休斯、水仙，謝謝！」哈利很有禮貌的道謝。

「不客氣，要幸福喔！」水仙笑笑的和丈夫一起離開。

「跩哥就交給你了。」魯休斯很滿意哈利可以成為他們家的人。

「教父、阿姨，謝謝你們。」跩哥用真誠的眼神告訴他們自己會帶給哈利幸福。

「照顧好哈利。」賽佛勒斯只有說出這句話，然後就和妻子一起離開。

跩哥聽見賽佛勒斯說的話馬上點頭，然後才和哈利一起離開，對他們來說今天也過的很幸福，他們收到滿滿的祝福，兩人開心的回家，帶著滿滿的祝福一起回到屬於他們的家。


	8. 08.綠色情人節(Green Day)：8月14日

名為綠色情人節，當然和蓊鬱的森林脫不了關係。酷熱難耐的夏日午后，不妨和你的另一半作一趟涼爽而清新的森林之旅，盡情享受戶外大自然，度過健康而愉悅的一天。還在尋覓愛侶的人，可以參加Soju〈韓國綠牌薯酒〉派對，度過喧鬧的室內綠色情人節。

這陣子跩哥發現自己的藥材少了很多，需要自己出遠門採集，只是不知道哈利會不會願意和自己一起出門，只能硬著頭皮問問自家愛人願意不願意陪自己去採藥，儘管他相信哈利會答應就是。

雖然自己會保護好自己，但是跩哥覺得和哈利一起出門是個很不錯的選擇，至少他們兩人可以順便一起渡假，難得只有他們兩人一起出門，這是多麼好的選擇，所以他相信哈利會答應自己。

「哈利，我缺了一些藥材，想要去採藥，你要跟我一起去嗎？」跩哥拿著今天的晚飯放到桌上。

「好啊！不過你想去哪裡採？」哈利其實在某些方面很喜歡旅行。

「去南美洲的亞馬遜河流域。」跩哥拿出餐點給哈利。

「我還以為你要去其他地方，那些藥材買不到嗎？」在哈利的印象中跩哥很少親自採藥

「是比較稀有的，親自採比較有品質保證。」跩哥多少得到賽佛勒斯的真傳。

「爹地和媽媽也這樣說。」哈利想起以前的事情微笑。

跩哥年幼的時候有和哈利一起和賽佛勒斯去採藥，美其名說是去採藥，不如說是賽佛勒斯帶他們幾個小蘿蔔頭出去玩，然後順便去採自己想要的藥材，那時候能夠和他們一起出門跩哥很高興，其他人看見後不知道要說什麼。

不過那天的記憶真的很值得回憶，儘管他們才剛剛學會認識藥材沒有多久，卻可以找到賽佛勒斯想要的藥材，這點被賽佛勒斯認可讓他們幾個很開心，甚至興奮到一個晚上都睡不著。

而且那天他和哈利玩的很開心，正大光明的霸佔哈利一整天，讓史考特和傑爾斯很不高興，不過看在哈利開心的樣子他們也不好說些什麼，賽佛勒斯看見他們這樣子的時候表情很微妙，似乎不知道要說什麼才好。

「有準備好哪天要去嗎？我總是要請假。」哈利微笑的看著跩哥。

「想好了。」跩哥告訴哈利是哪一天，讓他好去請假。

哈利知道後馬上去請假，他很願意和跩哥一起出門，而且天狼星很樂意讓他請假，不過哈利不會因為有自家教父在魔法部工作而任性妄為，從小的教育就不容許他對於自己的事情跟長輩們任性。

嚴格的家庭教育教導哈利成為一個很不錯的巫師，即使不是巫師也是個品格不錯的孩子，他不會無謂的任性，讓大家傷腦筋，跩哥知道哈利的個性是怎樣個性的人，畢竟帶大哈利的長輩們在品格教育上很嚴格。

不要看布萊克一家是很隨興的貴族，應該說在洛克以前是很嚴謹的貴族，但是等到洛克掌管家族之後才變成這樣隨興，因為他們那一輩的人個性都很隨興不太像是貴族的人，不過他們對品格教育很嚴謹。

哈利在他們布萊克家族當中長大，自然被教育的很好，品格教育不輸給一般貴族，甚至比跩哥還要好，這是讓大家覺得不可思議的地方，只能說他本來就是個乖巧的孩子，不需要太過擔心。

「我準備好了，要出發了嗎？」哈利把自己需要的東西放入背包當中。

「走吧！」跩哥也把東西準備好，和哈利一起出發。

他們來到亞馬遜河流域，跩哥開始專心的採藥，哈利則是小心翼翼的在旁邊幫忙，偶爾看看風景來賞心悅目，出門前跩哥有給哈利看自己需要的藥材，希望他看見可以幫自己採，哈利當然覺得沒有太大的問題。

對於採藥這件事哈利沒有太大的問題，小時候就已經有幫賽佛勒斯採藥的經驗，他的魔藥學普普通通，程度至少是可以醫治自己的程度，其他要在更是精進就沒有辦法了。

「這裡還挺多的！」哈利採到許多跩哥想要的草藥。

「的確是呢！」跩哥收穫很多，看見這樣的情形他很開心。

「好像還差幾項就可以回家了，要去其他的地方看看嗎？」哈利看見他們採好的藥材後問。

「再去幾個地方看看好了，難得出來順便散散步欣賞風景。」跩哥其實沒有告訴哈利說今天是綠色情人節。

跩哥在魔藥學和黑魔法防禦術學上的天分很高，雖然黑魔法防禦術學比起哈利略遜一籌就是，不過採藥這件事他們兩人反而很喜歡一起做，不知道是什麼時候養成的習慣。

他們兩人把東西收好繼續在叢林當中散步，順便看看森林裡面的風景，除了草藥以外跩哥還會注意可以入藥的生物，如果遇到蛇類的話哈利會用爬說嘴跟牠們溝通，請他們讓路給牠們走。

有遇到想要的東西跩哥會毫不猶豫地把那些生物收下來，看見這樣的情形哈利沒有太大的意見，畢竟魔藥當中不僅僅只有草藥還有其他不同的生物，今天來這裡可以順便收集跩哥當然會順便收集。

「這裡可以入藥的生物挺多的！」跩哥收集很多感到很開心。

「所以才是採集藥材的好地方。」哈利知道亞馬遜河流域有很多稀有的藥材。

「看樣子收集的差不多了。」跩哥發現一路走下來採集到很多，只差一樣就可以收集完成。

「不是還差一樣嗎？那樣是什麼去了？」哈利想不起來最後的藥材長什麼樣子有些頭痛。

「是河裡的一種魚，我們可能要釣魚了。」跩哥拍拍哈利的頭要他不要去想太多。

「我討厭釣魚...」想到河裡面的食人魚哈利就實在不想靠近。

「我有準備好東西，不需要花太多的力氣。」跩哥說出來的話讓哈利放心。

「嗯...」哈利決定去相信自家戀人。

跩哥拿出一個小瓶子，把裡面的魔藥倒入河裡面，一下子魚類都浮上來，看見這樣的情形他馬上用魔法撈起自己想要的東西，哈利在一旁看著自家戀人沒有開口說話。

等到戀人把東西都處理完畢後，哈利才和跩哥一起離開，不過他們兩人看時間還早決定多散步走走，直到時間差不多後才要離開，儘管今天出門主要是收集藥材，但是他們還是很高興可以在叢林當中散步。

亞馬遜河流域的叢林裡有很多其他森林裡面沒有的東西，哈利很高興可以和許多不同的蛇類聊天，遇到大蟒蛇他們也不怕就是，還可以順便拿到一些蛇皮也是不錯的收穫。

「今天的收獲不錯！」跩哥很開心出門一趟收穫很多。

「還順便收集一堆品質不錯的蛇皮。」哈利看見跩哥高興的樣子微笑。

「多虧有你幫忙我才可以收集到。」跩哥很高興可以和哈利一起出門。

「今天和你一起出門採集藥材很不錯！」哈利親吻跩哥的臉頰。

這個動作讓跩哥開心不已，他沒想到哈利竟然會主動親吻自己，雖然親吻的部位讓自己不是很滿意也無所謂，只要哈利可以主動他就很高興，對他來說哈利會主動太陽要打西邊出來。

跩哥用無仗魔法把東西整理好，然後看見哈利進入廚房弄晚餐的樣子微笑，儘管他們兩人出門過後一定會感到很疲累，但是哈利還是堅持親自做晚餐給自己吃，跩哥覺得自己的胃都快被自家戀人養刁了。

等到晚餐上桌後跩哥開心的坐下來等著自家愛人說開動，哈利看見這樣的情形苦笑，他知道對方已經餓了許久，把所有的菜都送上桌之後他們兩人開始吃了起來，順便聊了一下他們自己的心得。

「你煮得太好吃了，我快覺得外面的東西沒有你煮的好吃。」跩哥很開心的把今天晚餐給吃完。

「會嗎？我覺得我煮的很普通，沒有媽媽那樣好。」哈利覺得自己的手藝還不及自家養母。

「至少我覺得很好吃，我很喜歡！」跩哥開心的笑了出來。

「你喜歡就好，我很高興你喜歡我弄的餐點。」哈利真的很開心跩哥很喜歡自己弄的菜色。

「忘了跟你說，今天是綠色情人節。」跩哥相信哈利會懂自己的意思。

「我知道，不然你怎麼會想要採藥順便找我去。」哈利早已經知道跩哥的意圖，因此順著他一起出門。

跩哥沒想到哈利會知道自己的意圖，雖然有些洩氣但還是很高興哈利陪自己出門，趁著他在洗碗的時候把他抱在懷裡，然後開心的親吻他的臉頰，哈利很想要把人推開可惜推不開。

看見這樣的情形哈利不得不用魔法把東西給清洗乾淨，自己和跩哥抱在懷裡動彈不得，有些事情他很喜歡自己親自做，但是被人抱在懷裡他根本沒辦法做，只好用魔法去處理。

對於這樣的情形哈利沒多說什麼，只要跩哥開心就好，其他的事情就別管那麼多，今天一起出門可以留下許多的回憶，他當然會很開心，相信對方也跟自己一樣很開心。

「別抱著我，我要去洗澡了。」哈利把事情都做完後說出這句話。

「我們一起洗。」跩哥的語氣是那樣的興奮。

「好。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話沒有太大的意見。

「呵呵。」跩哥開心的樣子讓哈利不知道要怎麼說。

確定把所有的事情都做好之後，他們兩人進入浴室當中洗澡，跩哥很喜歡和哈利一起洗澡，這點讓哈利不知道要說什麼，對於一起洗澡這件事哈利是不排斥，只是有時候會覺得不知道要說什麼。

至於浴室當中會發生什麼事情只有他們兩人知道，跩哥會好好的對待哈利，會怎樣去對待哈利，那就是他們兩人的事情，因為這是不能讓人知道的事情，是他們兩人的隱私。


	9. 09.音樂情人節與相片情人節(Music Day & Photo Day)：9月14日

音樂情人節這一天是舉辦大型社交活動、輕歌漫舞的日子，也是將你的心上人介紹給朋友、同事認識的好機會。而單身一族，更可以藉此機會看看活動現場有沒有自己中意的對象。

許多情侶喜歡在這天就著蔚藍晴朗的天空合影，所以9月14日又稱為「相片情人節」 。

跩哥和哈利發現他們兩人的相片並不多，不過他們兩人沒有在意那麼多，偶爾想到會一起照相，留下屬於他們之間的回憶，而他們兩人開始同居之後照片也開始變多了。

很多時候他們兩人待在家裡會放一些音樂，不管是流行音樂或是古典音樂他們多少有涉略，因此家裡也會放這兩種音樂，大部分是輪著放，偶爾閒暇的時候也會一起去聽音樂會或是歌劇。

最近魔法部以及相關部分要舉行舞會，跩哥和哈利得到消息之後沒多說什麼，只是默默的拿出自己的禮服，準備那天穿出去亮相，對於舞會他們一點也不熱衷，只是這次舉行的主辦單位讓他們不好推託。

「看樣子無法拒絕。」哈利拿起邀請卡看了看後說出這句話。

「魔法部不讓我們拒絕。」跩哥有想要動用家裡的關係拒絕這次的舞會。

「無妨，一起參加也不錯。」哈利知道跩哥的想法沒有多說什麼。

「也是。」跩哥把人拉到懷裡然後親吻他。

「唔...」無法說話的哈利差點想要把人給推開。

舞會當天他們兩人穿著禮服出場，由於哈利頂著救世主的光環，因此有很多女孩子很喜歡他，看見這樣的情形跩哥不免想要吃醋，對此哈利很傷腦筋不知道要說什麼才好。

他們的好友榮恩和妙麗看見這樣的情形不免想要打趣他們，只能說跩哥的佔有慾太過旺盛，也不想想那傢伙是有錢人家的公子，在年輕女巫的小圈子當中也挺受到人家歡迎的。

哈利怎麼會不知道跩哥也是很受歡迎的傢伙，看見跩哥受歡迎他沒有多說什麼，很有禮貌的拒絕那些想要和自己邀舞的女孩，跩哥看見這樣的情形也很有禮貌的拒絕圍在自己身邊的女孩子。

「說真的，你們兩人很受歡迎這件事，我到現在還不能習慣。」榮恩拿起一杯酒看著跩哥和哈利。

「嘛...我也很不習慣的說，至少在上學以前我接觸過的女人只有我媽、我姊和雪倫。」哈利不好意思的抓抓自己的頭。

「算多一點的話大概就是布萊克家族的女性和他們的孩子吧！」妙麗怎麼會不知道哈利接觸的女孩子少之又少。

「最多加上我媽和美黛以及小仙女而已，不然就是衛斯里家的女主人和小女兒。」跩哥把人拉到自己的懷裏。

「兄弟，我真同情你。」榮恩聽見這些事情搖頭。

「榮恩，你也不能說我吧...」哈利苦笑的看著自己的好友。

「好了啦！這種話題有什麼好談論的，你們不去跳舞嗎？」妙麗聽見音樂已經開始，大家走入舞池準備跳舞。

「當然要了，今天可是很特別的日子，不跳舞怎麼行呢！」跩哥笑笑的把哈利拉到舞池中。

榮恩和妙麗看見這樣的情形搖頭，跩哥的意圖他們還不清楚，太過清楚他想要做什麼，把哈利拉到舞池當中跳舞表示說他是自己的人，這可是宣示主權的動作，變相的要告訴大家哈利是自己的人。

哈利當然知道跩哥的意思，他沒有太大的意見，他們身上的飾品已經告訴大家說他們自己有伴侶，請不要來打擾他們兩人，現場的女孩子懂他們兩人的意思，內心當中心碎一地。

跩哥刻意的引領哈利跳舞，他知道哈利對於跳舞不是很在行，老是不小心踩到對方的腳，可是只要有人引領他，哈利的舞步就不會出錯，即使他不專心也沒有關係，他當然要好好的引領他跳舞。

「今天沒踩到我的腳，表現的很不錯呢！」跩哥笑的很開心。

「你知道我不善跳舞嘛！」哈利看見跩哥笑的很開心很無奈。

「所以我今天引導的很好，讓你沒有踩到我的腳。」跩哥對此感到很得意。

「哼哼！是，謝謝你。」哈利給跩哥一個白眼。

看見哈利的態度跩哥笑笑的沒有多說什麼，第一回合對方沒有踩到自己的腳，吃點東西過後他們繼續跳舞也沒有踩到，今天是音樂情人節，能夠和自家伴侶一起跳舞真的很不錯。

音樂情人節不僅僅只是聽音樂、跳舞而已，今天還可以和自己最愛的人一起照相，所以又稱為相片情人節，跩哥會趁著今天好好留下屬於他們兩人的回憶，順便宣示自己的主權。

今天的舞會可以說是魔法部辦理變相的相親舞會，讓單身的人可以和自己心儀的人一起跳舞，或是和他們表白，很可惜哈利已經是自己的愛人，沒有人可以跟自己搶人。

「我覺得你在變相的宣示主權。」哈利知道跩哥的動作很無奈。

「你太受歡迎了，當然要宣示一下。」跩哥笑的很燦爛讓人很想打。

「大家不是已經知道了嗎？」哈利覺得他們的事情早已經傳遍魔法世界。

「又不是所有人都知道我們兩人已經結婚了。」跩哥很清楚不是所有人都清楚。

「我以為馬份家和波特家聯姻會轟動魔法世界。」哈利悶悶的說出這句話。

「這你就不知道了，波特家不管是和貴族還是麻瓜聯姻都是小事情，不會轟動魔法世界。」跩哥很有耐心的告訴哈利。

「我還以為我的身分不會轟動。」哈利知道自己有個他很討厭的身分。

「這個嘛...轟動一時人們很快就會忘了。」跩哥其實有偷偷壓下一些消息不讓大家知道。  
跩哥笑笑的沒有多說什麼，等到舞會結束之後他們兩人來到風景很漂亮的地方照相，看見這樣的情形哈利露出好看的笑容，很開心的和跩哥一起照相，留下屬於他們之間的回憶。

這幾天跩哥在整理相簿，發現他們兩人單獨在一起的相片沒有幾張，自然是希望多一點屬於他們兩人的相片，因此決定在舞會之後帶哈利過來照相，這裡的風景很漂亮，是很適合照相的地方。

剛剛哈利問的問題跩哥沒有刻意回答他，當初他們兩人結婚的時候的確是有轟動一時，為了避免記者來找自家伴侶，跩哥可是刻意壓下那麼消息，只有透露出那麼一點點而已。

其實跩哥沒有回答自己哈利也清楚他當初做了什麼，畢竟自己想要低調一些，不想要讓別人來打擾自己，因此對於跩哥做的事情他沒有太大的意見，反正只要他開心就好。

「留下許多照片呢！」哈利很開心的把照片給收好。

「留下屬於我們的回憶。」跩哥親吻哈利，這熱情的吻讓哈利有點反應不過來。

「唔...跩哥...」哈利只能乖乖的回應跩哥的吻。

「呵呵！」親吻過後跩哥非常開心。

哈利臉紅快要喘不過氣來。他沒想到跩哥竟然會這樣親吻他，這麼熱情的吻讓她有些適應不良，不過跩哥很高興可以看見臉紅的哈利，而且像這樣窩在自己的懷裡他更是喜歡。

剛剛的吻跩哥是故意的，用了一點小小的手段讓這個吻變的很激烈，同時他也知道這樣的動作肯定會讓自家伴侶受不了，之後就可以看見他臉紅窩在自己懷裡的樣子。

這樣試圖挑起自己慾望的吻哈利實在是不知道要說什麼，今天的確是個很值得慶祝的一天，但是他不想要回來之後要在床上度過幾天的時間，誰叫跩哥每次慾望一來總是會讓自己傷腦筋很久。

「真是可惜，你沒想要的情緒。」跩哥捧起哈利的臉看著他。

「有的話我才要傷腦筋呢！」哈利很無奈的看著跩哥。

「不過我還是想要飽餐一頓，希望你不會介意。」跩哥很直接的說出這句話後就把人壓在身下。

「我能介意嗎？就算想推開你，你也不會輕易的讓我推開。」哈利當然知道跩哥的意圖。

「你知道就好。」跩哥很高興哈利清楚自己的意思。

跩哥很順利的把哈利給拆吃入腹，同時也渴望生子藥的效果可以快點出現，她真心的希望可以擁有他們兩人的骨肉，一起養育跟他們有血緣關係的孩子是多麼美好的事情。

打從結婚之後跩哥是這樣盼望著，哈利卻不想要給自己太大的壓力，自然沒有去想那麼多，對哈利來說越是希望越是容易失望，因此決定不要去想那麼多，一切順其自然。

畢竟這種事情只有時候到了才會發生，很多時候在那邊想那麼多也沒用，儘管哈利清楚自己和跩哥的心情是一樣的，可是還是盡量讓自己放寬心，不要去想太多讓煩惱上身。

「擔心什麼，總會有的。」哈利感受到跩哥在撫摸自己的肚子。

「我知道、我知道。」跩哥當然知道哈利的意思。

「現在想那麼多也是沒用的，時候到了自然會知道。」哈利拍拍跩哥的手安撫他。

「嗯。」感受到哈利的安撫跩哥沒有多說什麼。

哈利相信一切不強求一定會實現，等時間到了一定會有屬於他們兩人的孩子，如果沒有還有魔法陣可以輔助，在這之前他們還是努力用生子藥試試看，總是會等到孩子們的出生。

跩哥抱緊哈利沒有多說什麼，哈利喜歡靠在跩哥的懷裡睡覺，這樣會帶給他安心的感覺，看見這樣的情形跩哥微笑，親吻他的額頭後也跟著一起入睡，他們相信自己的祈禱老天爺一定會聽見，時候到了一定會有孩子的。


	10. 10.葡萄酒情人節(Wine Day)：10月14日

10月14日這一天戀人們輕啜葡萄美酒，慶祝充滿詩意的秋天。通常小倆口會選擇在浪漫且別緻的餐廳裡共進晚餐，然後聊聊彼此對未來的規畫，以及共同的目標等話題。

十月是秋天到來的季節，對於季節變化他們兩人沒有太大的感覺，忙碌的工作讓他們兩人已經有好幾天沒有辦法見面，不知道為什麼最近一堆黑巫師老是冒出來，讓正氣師忙碌到無法回家。

跩哥在醫院工作本來就很忙碌，看見自家戀人忙碌的樣子很心疼，自然也會想盡辦法提出一些好方法來抓那些麻煩的傢伙，讓哈利可以好好的休息，同時他也不希望看見哈利受到任何的傷害。

「我回來了。」哈利回到家的第一件事情就是在沙發上躺平。

「我買好晚餐了，爬的起來就給我起來吃。」跩哥看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「好...」哈利已經累到不想要去管跩哥的語氣是好還是壞了。

「你最近到底怎麼了？以前看你執行那麼多也不曾這麼累過。」跩哥看見哈利緩慢的爬起來吃著今天的晚餐。

「不知道。」哈利不想多說什麼。

「明天來醫院一趟，我幫你檢查，休想給我亂跑！」跩哥很直接的警告自家戀人，以免第二天他亂跑。

「好。」哈利乖乖的點頭。

第二天跩哥親自拎著哈利回去醫院做檢查，除了自己以外他還請了賽佛勒斯和雪兒來，畢竟他不知道自己猜測的對還是不對，又不想要請其他不太熟治療師來幫忙，才會請哈利的養父母過來幫忙自己看。

其實內心當中跩哥希望自己的猜測是準確的，這樣的話表示說他們兩人的心願達到了，可是現在並不是那樣的確定，而自己也沒有那麼多的把握，哈利看見跩哥的表情不知道要說什麼，加上兩位大人在身邊他也不好多問。

正式丟出檢測魔法的時候發現哈利的身體沒有太大的問題，跩哥還是搞不清楚哈利這幾天為什麼會很勞累，儘管追捕黑巫師的行動已經解決了，那些份量的任務根本不會造成哈利的困擾才對。

「哈利，你躺下來，我照一下超音波。」雪兒看了一下檢測魔法的結果，她有一些疑問在。

「為什麼？」哈利不解的問著自己的養母。

「乖，躺下來就是，我想確定一些事情，好嗎？寶貝。」雪兒親吻哈利的額頭要他放心。

「好。」哈利乖乖的躺下來讓雪兒幫他照超音波。

雪兒看見螢幕上顯示的動態微笑，哈利看見養母微笑的樣子有些不解，不太懂為什麼她會笑的那樣開心，檢查結束後雪兒才微笑的宣布自己剛剛看見的結果，對此賽佛勒斯沒有太大的意見，跩哥和哈利很高興。

跩哥戰戰兢兢的看著雪兒幫哈利檢查，他真心的希望自己的猜測可以成真，賽佛勒斯沒有表情的看著他們，似乎不打算多說什麼，或許就某些方面來說他也很清楚檢測完是什麼結果。

「哈利，恭喜你了，要做爹地了。」雪兒把結果告訴哈利。

「媽，妳說的是真的嗎？」哈利對此覺得很不可思議。

「是真的，寶貝！」看見哈利開心的樣子雪兒微笑。

「太好了！」哈利很高興自己真的有孩子了。

跩哥聽見結果也很開心，馬上幫哈利打理好一切，看見這樣的情形賽佛勒斯和雪兒只能搖頭，任由他們小倆口去做他們該做的事情，而賽佛勒斯丟了一張藥單給跩哥，要他照著上面配置魔藥給哈利喝。

跩哥點點頭感謝自家教父，渴望已久的事情實現之後他們兩人當然會很開心，現在他們只想要把自己的好消息告訴其他人知道，但冷靜之後他們還是決定先隱瞞一下，畢竟現在胎兒還不是那樣穩定。

「太好了，是個雙胞胎。」回到家後跩哥開心的說著。

「是啊！」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥，然後注意到月曆上的日期。

「今天是葡萄酒情人節，本來想要和你一起喝酒慶祝的說。」跩哥順著哈利的眼神看了一下月曆上的日期。

「媽媽說喝一點無妨，葡萄酒對孕夫很不錯，但是不能喝多。」哈利想起雪兒叮嚀的一些事情。

聽見哈利說的話跩哥馬上指揮他們家的家庭小精靈飄飄去張羅今天的晚餐，看見這樣的情形哈利實在是不知道要說什麼才好，明明飄飄是屬於自己的小精靈，偏偏跩哥把她當成他家的家庭小精靈在使喚。

燭光晚餐在家庭小精靈的巧手之下很快就弄好了，看見這樣的情形跩哥很滿意，不過對此哈利有些小小的不滿，那就是跩哥對飄飄太兇了，讓他實在是很不舒服，怎麼說飄飄都不是馬份家的家庭小精靈。

「飄飄，謝謝妳，然後幫我跟媽媽和爹地說我會跟魔法部請假，要他們不用擔心。」哈利微笑的告訴他們家的家庭小精靈。

「好的，飄飄一定會把小主人的話告訴先生和夫人的。」飄飄鞠躬之後馬上消失在他們的面前。

「飄飄又不是你們家的小精靈，不要對她那麼兇。」哈利坐下來吃飯時告訴跩哥，希望他可以對飄飄好一點。

「家庭小精靈不需要對他們多麼友善。」跩哥對此不以為意，根生地固的觀念讓他很難改。

聽見跩哥說的話哈利沒有多說什麼，他覺得貴族家的小孩總是把事情當成太過理所當然，而自家戀人又是從那種上層貴族當中出身的孩子，這種事情根本不放在眼裡。

因為家裡很多事情都自己動手做，家庭小精靈在波特家只是輔助的情況，或是偶爾身兼褓母的功用外，好像沒什麼太大的功用，雪兒已經習慣什麼事情都自己動手做，賽佛勒斯就算有小精靈也不常使喚。

更不用說布萊克家族的人對於家庭小精靈也不太常使喚，洛克給予三個孩子們的教育是什麼事情都請自己動手做，除非沒辦法才准許請家庭小精靈幫忙，不准依賴家庭小精靈，否則家法伺候。

「現在你懷孕了，很多事情都讓家庭小精靈去做就可以。」跩哥倒了半杯的紅酒給哈利，這瓶酒的年份可是他們出生的那年。

「嗯！我盡量，真沒辦法的話我會請他們幫忙的。」哈利實在是很不願意把所有的事情都交給家庭小精靈去處理，即使他們會很高興也是一樣。

「喝吧！這可是我們出生那年所釀的酒。」跩哥笑的很開心，期待哈利喝下會說什麼。

「這酒還不錯喝！」哈利抿了一口酒後說出自己的感想，畢竟他不是那種喜歡品酒的人。

跩哥聽見哈利的感想當然很高興，看見跩哥高興的樣子哈利沒多說什麼，剛剛不愉快的氣氛早已經化解，現在他們兩人還沉浸在喜悅當中，畢竟他們期待已久的小生命會在不久後出生。

明年他們家會多出兩個可愛的小生命，到時候大家肯定會高興不已，等到小傢伙們週歲的時候他們肯定會大肆請客，希望大家可以來參予這個最重要的日子，不管是對他們還是對小傢伙們都是重要的日子。

晚餐過後他們兩人開始規劃起未來要怎麼過生活，對他們來說家裡多了屬於他們的寶貝之後，很多事情是要開始調整的，尤其是他們兩人的上班時間，未來他們會回去母校任教，到時候應該可以空出許多時間陪伴自己的孩子們。

「算算時間，申請應該差不多快要過了。」跩哥想起之前提出去的申請應該差不多要有回應了。

「是差不多了，但是我想生下孩子後再回去霍格華茲教書。」哈利覺得多延一年似乎無妨。

「也好，不然到時候可要傷腦筋。」跩哥才不願意看見哈利這樣勞累。

「看樣子在孩子們出生前我都要乖乖的了。」哈利不免有些小小的抱怨。

「放心吧！我會好好盯著你的！」跩哥絕對會好好的盯住自家愛人不要亂來。

「唔...」哈利用很無辜的眼神看著跩哥，可惜對方不買單。

看見跩哥不領情的樣子哈利很失望，看樣子自己太多前科讓他不相信自己會乖乖的，對此哈利感到很挫折，不過能夠得到休假也是很不錯的事情，至少趁著孩子們還沒出生前自己可以先處理一些文書工作，最後幾個月好好在家休養身體。

這個好消息過幾天也要告訴大家，只是不知道其他人的反應會是什麼，哈利相信大家都會很高興，跩哥也想好要怎樣告訴自家父母這件事，也相信自己的父母親會和自己一樣興奮。

他們兩人開始商量要怎樣把這個好消息告訴大家，雖然他們覺得有可能賽佛勒斯和雪兒會把這個消息告訴其他人，但是朋友之間還是要他們兩人自己告知才可以，儘管如此他們還是一一寫信告訴其他人，包含疼愛他們的長輩。

「我爸媽知道一定會很開心。」跩哥很開心可以把這個消息告訴自己的父母親。

「畢竟魯休斯和水仙期盼很久。」哈利當然知道馬份夫妻有多麼渴望想要抱孫。

「為什麼我覺得教父和雪兒沒有太大的感覺。」跩哥想起來剛剛檢查的時候賽佛勒斯和雪兒沒有太大的想法。

「他們不太會用說的，很多事情他們會用行動表示。」哈利指著剛剛賽佛勒斯拿給跩哥的藥單。

「原來如此。」跩哥看見手上的藥單知道這是他們對哈利的關心。

「史萊哲林的學生可是出了名會繞圈子關心人的，雖然媽媽不是史萊哲林的學生，但她有史萊哲林的特質。」哈利拐著彎告訴跩哥他想表達的意思。

「別拐個彎罵我，可別忘記你自己也是史萊哲林出身的。」跩哥微笑的告訴哈利。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話沒有多說什麼，雖然沒有成為葛來分多的學生自己有點小失望，可是讀史萊哲林也沒有什麼不好，他記得洛克說過，每個人都有四種特質，只是看你適合哪個學院或是想要讀哪個學院，分類帽會尊重學生的意願讓他們去想要同時也適合他們的學院當中就讀。


	11. 11.橙色情人節與電影情人節(Orange Day Movie day)：11月14日

電影情人節這一天情侶們可以連趕兩場電影，或許先看一部緊張刺激的動作發洩壓力，然後再來一部感人肺腑的浪漫愛情片互拭淚水。看完兩人也該補充水分了，來杯健康的百分百柳橙汁吧！單身的人這一天也要喝杯柳橙汁，當然，想喝兩杯才痛快也沒人管得著。

跩哥和哈利對於電影這種東西不太感興趣，偶爾會租一些片子回家看以外，他們很少會在約會的時候進入電影院當中看電影，一來是哈利只對老電影有興趣，二來是跩哥不喜歡看，因此才會造成他們很少進入電影院當中看電影。

跩哥對於麻瓜世界的電影不太感興趣，反而對於歌劇之類的比較有興趣，反觀哈利是比較喜歡老電影，偶爾有喜歡的電影也會找跩哥一起去電影院看，不過他們兩人最大的興趣還是魁地奇，有比賽的話一定會買票去看。

「我覺得今天我寧願去聽歌劇或是去看魁地奇的比賽，我也不要進入電影院看電影。」跩哥喝起哈利剛剛替自己倒的柳橙汁。

「那就去看魁地奇的比賽，你不想看電影的話也沒關係。」哈利最近找不到想要看的片子，自然不會進入電影院看電影。

「今天有比賽嗎？沒有去哪看？」跩哥白了一眼給哈利。

「學校有，還是死對頭的那種。」哈利微笑的看著自家愛人。

「我看算了，去聽歌劇也不錯。」跩哥有種預感覺得不要回霍隔華茲會比較好，不然會被找麻煩。

「只好這樣囉！只要可以出門走走我沒有太大的意見。」哈利對此沒有太大的意見。

他們兩人收拾好東西之後一起出門，跩哥牽起哈利的手一起走在路上逛逛，其實說他們要去歌劇院也不一定要去，只是單純在路上走著也好，隨意的慶祝也無所謂，他們不會在乎那麼多。

或許他們可以到電影院的門口看看，是否有他們兩人想要看的電影，如果沒有的話，他們可以考慮去別的地方逛逛，對他們來說慶祝情人節的方式很多，不需要一定要做什麼。

哈利喜歡牽著跩哥的手，似乎從小到大只要一起出門跩哥都會牽著他的手，這個習慣到底是怎樣養成的他們已經不記得了，只知道要是沒有牽著對方的手他們會很不習慣。

「果然沒有什麼想看的電影。」哈利看了一下時刻表後失望的說著。

「還是說去租片子，租老電影回家看。」跩哥不忍心看見哈利失望的樣子。

「沒關係，我無所謂。」哈利馬上振作起來。

「嗯。」跩哥沒有多說什麼，只是和他一起去其他的地方。

既然哈利沒有多說什麼跩哥也不多問，反正哈利想要去哪裡他就跟著他去哪裡，因此他們兩人隨意的逛了逛，似乎沒有想到要做什麼，而跩哥也沒有問哈利說他們兩人到底要去哪裡。

哈利什麼都不想要做，只想要和跩哥一起逛逛，直到他們兩人都累了之後才要回家，看見這樣的情形跩哥沒有多問，對他來說現在哈利的意見才是意見，畢竟他的肚子裡可有他們兩人的寶貝孩子。

哈利懷孕之後跩哥可是請教很多人，把孕婦和孕夫需要幫忙以及作為另外一半要做什麼事情的細項都記起來，讓孕夫保持高興是他的另外一半要做的事情，跩哥當然是以哈利的意見為主。

「你別跟我說因為我懷孕的關係，所有的事情都以我的決定而決定。」哈利發現最近跩哥很尊重自己的意見很疑惑。

「基本上來說是這樣，只要不是太過分的事情我都接受。」跩哥幫哈利弄好脖子上的圍巾。

「好吧！當我沒說。」哈利決定不去過問那麼多。

「那現在想要去哪裡？看二輪片。」跩哥想起來前面有家二輪片的電影院。

「好啊！看看有什麼想看的好了。」哈利聽見跩哥提起這件事沒有太大的意見。

「好。」跩哥笑笑的看著哈利。

來到二輪片的電影院，他們倆人看了看電影清單和時刻表，似乎也沒有他們想要看的電影，對此哈利有點小失望，不過他也沒多說什麼，沒想到跩哥挑了一片他自己看了順眼的電影，讓他們兩人走入電影院當中。

看見跩哥親自買票的樣子哈利很想笑，不過自家伴侶這樣貼心的確是很不錯的感覺，有種自己老是被捧在手心當中的幸福感，既然是他想要看的電影自己就將就一下，跟著他一起看這部電影。

當他們走入電影院當中，坐在位子上準備看他們兩人想要的片子，跩哥怕哈利會肚子餓，進入放映廳之前有買了許多吃的東西，看見跩哥手上的東西哈利苦笑，不過一邊看見電影一邊吃東西也是一種享受。

「買太多了啦！」哈利很無奈的說出這句話。

「吃多點比較好。」跩哥可是把手上大半的東西給哈利。

「我覺得等下會吃不下午餐。」哈利看見手上的東西不知道要說什麼。

「會吃的下去，別擔心。」跩哥會想辦法養肥哈利。

「你不要因為想要養肥我而努力餵我吃東西。」哈利很擔心自己到時候會胖很多。

「我會有計畫的養胎，別太擔心。」跩哥早已經有計畫要怎樣養胎。

哈利知道跩哥是治療師，自己應該不需要太過擔心，養胎不養肉的確是有點小困難，不過既然對方有辦法自己也不好多說什麼，畢竟跩哥為了自己懷孕這件事可是去請教很多長輩。

他相信那些長輩肯定給了跩哥很多意見，哈利知道那些是過來人的經驗，在自己的印象中養母從未懷孕過，等到他懂事後傑爾斯也長大到懂事的階段，而賽佛勒斯和雪兒從未再想要生孩子。

或許不是沒想過只是沒有做，只是內心當中那個最愛的人永遠是他們前一段婚姻的愛人，想要發生關係難度有點高，雖然他們很親密但要是更進一步的話對他們來說有點疙瘩在。

「這部片...」哈利看見大螢幕上播出的片子不知道要說什麼。

「你知道不是一直在唸說要來看，後來沒時間你懊悔很久。」跩哥記得哈利真的很想要看這部片。

「我剛還沒發現的說。」哈利開心的看著片子。

「你說的我都會記得。」跩哥握住哈利的手給予他自己的溫度。

哈利很高興跩哥會把自己說的話記在心裡，這樣的話表示說他把自己放在內心當中，他從未想過對方會這樣對待自己，他知道跩哥不是那樣細心的人，有時候比較固執己見。

但是對自己呵護的很好，畢竟他答應過哈利的養父母，告訴他們自己一定會好好的對待哈利，自然會把他呵護的很好，讓他備感溫馨，怎麼說哈利都是賽佛勒斯、天狼星等人寵到大的孩子。

要視自己對哈利不好的話，跩哥肯定會受到大家的譴責，哈利也從未告訴大人們說跩哥不好，總是會在他們的面前說跩哥對自己很好，不需要太過擔心自己，他會和跩哥一起好好生活。

「這部電影果然比想像中的還要好看！」哈利很高興可以看到自己想要看的電影。

「的確很不錯，中午有想要吃什麼嗎？」跩哥拿出懷錶看了一下時間後問自己最愛的人。

「你有想吃什麼？」哈利知道跩哥不會輕易放過自己。

「這附近有家餐廳不錯，我們去看看！」跩哥決定和哈利一起去那家餐廳看看。

他們兩人一起步行到那家餐廳，距離跩哥說的那家餐廳離電影院並不遠，所以他們兩人決定漫步過去，這樣對身體好以外也可以讓哈利多運動，這也只為了哈利肚子裡的兩個寶貝孩子。

跩哥和哈利進入餐廳裡面看見客人並不多，因此選了一個很不錯的位子坐下來吃飯，隨意點他們兩人想要吃的東西，跩哥還額外點了一些沙拉給哈利吃，看見這樣的情形哈利也不好多說什麼。

畢竟跩哥的一番心意讓他實在是不好拒絕，就算想要拒絕對方一定會強硬的不讓自己拒絕，哈利只好乖乖的接受下來，不過哈利也不太會去拒絕跩哥就是，對他來說那些不是重點。

「先喝一點東西，這家的柳橙汁是現榨的。」跩哥把柳橙汁遞給哈利。

「謝謝。」哈利乖乖的喝了起來。

「之後想要做什麼？」跩哥看見哈利不知道在想什麼的樣子問。

「回家休息，我想休息了。」哈利覺得懷孕之後很容易累。

「好。」跩哥知道哈利現在很容易累。

「嗯。」哈利開心的露出笑容。

他們慢慢吃起已經不知道經過多久的午餐，其實這個午餐對他們來說也不會很晚，只要可以和對方在一起吃飯，什麼時間都不算晚，對他們來說兩個人在一起比較重要。

電影情人節當天可以看見自己想要看的電影，這是哈利沒想到的事情，自己很少去關注二輪片，自然不會去注意二輪電影院有上映自己想要看的電影，慶幸跩哥有把自己說的話記在心底，注意到有自己想要看電影。

然後又可以和跩哥一起出門吃飯，哈利覺得自己今天很幸福，他們把自己的事情告訴長輩們後，大家很開心他們兩人總算有子嗣，榮恩和妙麗知道後馬上恭喜他們兩人。

「晚餐我請家庭小精靈弄喔！」回到家後跩哥進入廚房放東西後大聲告訴哈利。

跩哥沒聽見哈利的回答，走出來看見哈利睡在沙發上的樣子苦笑，看樣子今天出門讓哈利感到勞累了，但是難得可以出門走走他們很高興，只要哈利高興跩哥覺得不管做什麼都很值得。

看見這樣的情形跩哥幫哈利喬好位子讓他好睡，自己則是拿起一本書坐在其他的沙發上看書，看見他睡得很沉的樣子也不打算叫醒他，對跩哥來說現在照顧好哈利才是最重要的。


	12. 12.擁抱情人節(Hug Day)：12月14日

12月14日，想和你的情人抱多久都可以，在公開的場合擁抱，向世人宣告你倆的愛意，也讓寒冷的冬天變得格外溫馨。尤其是那些甜甜蜜蜜慶祝過2月14日華崙亭情人節的情侶，到了年底依然能熱情相擁，也見證了兩人情意如昔。

十二月的天氣是寒冷的隆冬，雖然懷孕的人體質會覺得體溫很高，可是為了避免哈利感到跩哥還是把所有可以防寒的東西拿出來給他禦寒，看見這樣的情形哈利也不好說什麼。

只要他們兩人坐在沙發上的時候跩哥會把哈利抱在懷裡，養成哈利只要坐在沙發上會想要靠在跩哥的身上，讓哈利養成這樣的習慣跩哥很高興，這就表示說哈利開始依賴他。

「你好像把我寵壞了。」哈利發現到這件事後有些無奈的看著跩哥。

「這樣有什麼不好，表示說你開始依賴我。」跩哥很高興哈利依賴自己。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話不知道要說什麼，或許這真的是自己開始想要依賴跩哥，能夠和跩哥在一起的確是很幸福的事情，自己內心當中真的想要開始依賴他，看樣子跩哥真的在自己內心當中佔了很大的份量。

以前哈利沒想過自己可以這樣幸福，跩哥會對自己這樣好，這是他從未想過的事情，年幼的時候跩哥已經告訴大家說自己很喜歡哈利，一定會照顧好他，大人們聽見後笑笑的沒多說什麼，只是讓自己去決定。

等到自己接受跩哥的表白之後，大家多少會擔心自己和跩哥是否可以處的很好，年紀漸長看見跩哥對哈利很好的樣子大家才放心許多，魯休斯和水仙自然也很高興兒子找到一個好伴侶。

「魯休斯和水仙聽到消息很高興？」哈利突然問出這句話。

「有，他們很高興，也很期待孩子們的出生。」跩哥知道父母親很高興可以含飴弄孫。

「那就好，爹地和媽媽寄了很多補品的藥水來，天狼星和雷木思也寄了很多補品。」哈利想起來大家都很關心自己。

「懷孕的人需要照顧，生產的時候也會很危險，自然會給你很多補品。」跩哥是治療師，當然知道懷孕和生產的危險。

在懷孕期間哈利把所有該知道的事情惡補起來，同時也開始學習當一個好父親，很多事情開始學習，連跩哥也開始一起學習，對他們來說最重要的事情就是要開始學習當父母。

從小到大他們的父母親給予他們的身教，以及他們認為不足的地方開始慢慢的學習，補足那些不足的地方以外，他們也要學習怎樣好好的對待自己的孩子，同時要怎樣教育孩子他們也要開始想。

而他們兩人絕對不會去插手對方的教育方針，在對方教育的孩子的時候一定不會去插手，只要孩子們可以平安長大，跩哥和哈利自然會放心許多，希望他們可以成為一名好巫師。

如果孩子們沒有在學校的名單上他們也無所謂，他們會教導他們麻瓜的生活方式，讓他們可以融入其他的族群當中，這些都是他們現在以及以後要考慮的事情，也是他們要開始學習的事情。

「不擔心孩子們不是巫師？」哈利覺得上層貴族家庭很少會出現不是巫師的小孩。

「不是巫師也無妨，我沒有那樣討厭麻瓜。」跩哥受到哈利的影響對麻瓜沒有那樣討厭。

「好難得聽見你這樣說喔！」哈利很訝異跩哥會說出這句話。

「因為是你的關係。」跩哥親吻哈利的臉頰。

哈利笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他開心的擁抱跩哥，因為家庭的關係哈利並不討厭麻瓜的存在，他的親生母親就是麻瓜出身的巫師，他算是混血的孩子，而養父母對於麻瓜沒有太大的意見，反而很喜歡過著麻瓜那種自己動手的生活。

造成哈利也習慣過著這樣既是巫師也是麻瓜的生活，隱身在麻瓜世界當中很好玩，低調的過著自己的生活，最好不會讓任何人來打擾他們，跩哥對此感到很意外就是。

「你真是一個低調的救世主。」跩哥不想要放開哈利。

「我已經習慣低調過生活了，才不想要有人來打擾我。」哈利只是單純的想要低調好好的過生活。

「低調一點生活也好，這樣不會有太多人來跟我搶你。」跩哥才不希望有人來打擾他們兩人的生活。

「嗯…笨蛋！」哈利小小聲的說著。

他們在一起的時間又過了一年，現在有了自己寶貝孩子他們更是高興，沒想到他們兩人祈禱的聲音被老天爺給聽到，在試過了那麼多次後他們總算有了孩子，至於以後到底要生幾個孩子，那等以後再說。

現在他們兩人只想要好好的在一起，跩哥抱著哈利一起看書，這樣冷颼颼的天氣窩在家裡抱在一起看書是很幸福的一件事情，偶爾跩哥還會摸摸哈利的肚子感受一下孩子們的胎動。

因為是雙胞胎的關係哈利的杜子才幾個月就已經大了起來，摸著哈利的肚子跩哥很容易感受到胎動，感受到兩個孩子在哈利的肚子裡當中那樣活潑好動，這下子等兩個孩子出生後他們兩人肯定會傷腦筋。

「這兩個孩子的胎動真厲害。」跩哥感受到孩子們的胎動後說出這句話。

「看樣子出生後一定會讓我們傷腦筋。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話苦笑。

「活潑很好，只是不要氣死麥教授就好。」跩哥覺得未來霍格華茲的校長會被他們的孩子氣死。

「嘛…到時候要怎樣面對他們我們才要傷腦筋。」哈利不覺得自己可以在孩子們的面前扳起教授的樣子。

「我想就像教父那樣，賞罰分明就好。」跩哥知道其實賽佛勒斯是個很偏心的人。

「其實爹地很偏心，只是對我們比較好。」哈利知道賽佛勒斯只會對自己疼愛的孩子們比較好。

「因此我們就學教父就好。」跩哥輕輕的在哈利耳邊說。

哈利知道跩哥的意思沒有多說什麼，或許就像他說的那樣賞罰分明就好，不過等到孩子們進入學校之後他們兩人是否還會繼續教書那就不得而知了，說不定他們兩人會放手去旅行也有可能。

這些事情以後再慢慢的考慮，其他的事情不需要想太多，不管未來是否會繼續教書，他們現在只要等到孩子們出生，休息一段時間後開始就任，讓自己喜愛的長輩們可以退休。

哈利真的只想要讓自己的養父母可以多點相處時間，現在他們小孩子都已經離家不在身邊，波特莊園剩下只有雪兒一個人，賽佛勒斯只有在周末才可以回家，如果要每天晚上回家會很累。

「我覺得我們還是快點回霍格華茲教書，讓媽媽和爹地可以在一起生活。」哈利實在是捨不得雪兒一個人生活。

「爸說現在教父每天晚上會回去陪雪兒，不需要太過擔心。」跩哥想起前幾天魯休斯說的話。

「是嗎？這樣爹地不會很累嗎？」哈利很擔心賽佛勒斯的身體是否可以撐著住。

「別太擔心，他們有自己的想法，我們管不著。」跩哥要自家愛人不要去擔心那麼多。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話覺得他說的也對，這些事情不是他們需要擔心的事情，賽佛勒斯和雪兒有自己想要過的生活，不需要太過擔心他們兩人，偶爾回去陪陪他們就好。

現在自己只要好好的和跩哥一起過生活，然後好好的養育他們兩人的孩子，其他的事情不歸他們兩人管，想到未來的工作以及生活哈利迫不及待想要回去霍格華茲當中教書。

一年又一年的過去他們留下許多的回憶，打從他們認識起到現在已經有好多年的時間，年幼的他們因為大人們的關係而認識，學生時代他們兩人是同個學院的學生也是同房間的室友。

後來互相表白在一起之後他們兩人一起攜手走過那些日子，婚後他們兩人也沒放棄自己想要的工作，直到學校來找他們兩人回去當教授才有些小改變，老天給予他們一個大驚喜後，他們的生活會變得更幸福也很有趣。

「想到以後孩子們出生家裡會很熱鬧就覺得很幸福。」哈利摸摸自己的肚子微笑的看著跩哥。

「說不定到時候會讓我們兩人傷腦筋，搞不好會比喬治和弗雷還要吵鬧。」跩哥覺得自己的孩子們會很活潑。

「是男孩子的話肯定會很活潑，如果是女孩子你肯定不會放手。」哈利不太在意孩子們的性別。

「也許就像你說的那樣，活潑一點也比較好。」跩哥覺得有波特家的基因孩子們不會安靜到哪裡去。

就算孩子們很活潑他們還是會把孩子們教育的很好，這點其他人一點也不擔心這件事，跩哥在大家的影響之下覺得孩子們活潑也很好，只要好好的教育他們就好，不需要去擔心那麼多。

跩哥和哈利一定會是個好父親，兩位這樣好的父親在教育孩子們自然不需要太過擔心，其實當父母親最重要的心願就是希望孩子們可以過得很好，平安長大成人就好。

今年的擁抱情人節不需要太過慶祝，他們兩人可以窩在沙發上抱在一起就很幸福，冷颼颼的天氣是很適合窩在家裡的天氣，家庭小精靈會幫他們把所有的事情處理好，他們不需要動手處理。

「跩哥，謝謝你願意和我在一起。」哈利很感謝跩哥一直待在他的身邊。

「不，我才要謝謝你願意和我在一起。」跩哥握住哈利的手不想要放開。

跩哥和哈利很感謝對方願意和自己在一起，能夠和對方在一起真的很幸福，他們很願意一直這樣繼續下去，這樣攜手到老，孕育屬於他們兩人的孩子，擁有他們血脈的孩子，跩哥不會輕易的放開哈利的手，只要自己還在他的身邊他會一直握下去。

一年又即將過去，他們之間的感情增溫許多，老天爺在今年給予他們一個大禮物，讓他們感到很開心，同時他們相信未來也會跟今年一樣過的很幸福，即使家裡多了幾個小蘿蔔頭也是一樣，會很幸福、很幸福的走下去，跩哥和哈利是這樣相信。END


End file.
